Destino
by conyeeHizaki
Summary: Una graduacion. Conflictos. Celos. Amor&Alegri!. Venganza. Despresio&Odio. es lo que estan pasando los jovenes de la preparatoria Konoha. GaaMatsu- SasuSaku- NaruHina- Nejitenten- SaiIno- ShikaTema. Entren y Lean, dejen REVIEW'S :
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno pues, umm dejo este fic &despues subo los siguientes, espero que les guste &porfavor dejen sus review's : ) gracias.**

**los personajes no nos pertenecen pero la historia si : D**

**Capitulo 1**

Todo comenzó en la escuela. En un colegio de la ciudad, el mas prestigiado de todos, las clases estaban a punto de terminar. La graduación se acercaba para todos los grados.

Esta historia habla sobre los chicos de el sector de preparatoria.

En clase…

Kakashi: bien chicos..

Kakashi es interrumpido mientras anotaba algo en el pizarron.

Tsunade: lamento la interrupcion profesor Kakashi.. pero les traigo un aviso…

Kakashi: balla directora Tsunade al fin salio de la oficina

Tsunade: tenia que respirar aire contaminado! ^^

Naruto: aaa vieja Tsunade ya diganos el aviso!

Sakura: NARUTO!

Tsunade: (con una vena resaltada) al rato me encargare de ti Naruto!... bueno… el aviso es el siguiente… gracias a su compañero Naruto… la escuela a tenido que pagar una gran multa, por lo que no habra baile de graduación por falta de dinero…

En ese momento todos voltearon a ver a Naruto…

Naruto: lo siento… como iba a saber que se quejaria con las autoridades!

Sasuke: mediocre!

Neji: ja… como si eso me importara…

Ten ten: que te pasa Neji!... es lo mejor de la graduación!

Temari: no puedo creer que me graduare en esta escuela!

Kankuro: no te quejes…

Gaara: patetico!

Naruto: ya dejen de mirarme de esa manera…

Tsunade: aaa y este es el segundo aviso… si en realidad quieren tener una graduación… tendran que hacer actividades fuera de la escuela para recaudar fondos para el baile de graduación.

Gaara: …

Shikamaru: genial… mas aburrimiento…

Temari: Shikamaru… te he dicho que me das hueva?

Shikamaru: ¬¬ .. Temari… siempre me lo dices!

Tsunade: diganme en que piensan?

Sakura: podriamos vender paletas de hielo o aguas en la calle?

Naruto: VENDER GALLETITAS DE NIÑA EXPLORADORA!

Todos: NOOOO!!

Kankuro: podriamos vender comida aquí en la escuela…

Sai: según un libro que leí las actividades que realizan con mas frecuencia para la recaudación de fondos es el lavado de autos

Naruto: ay tu y tus libros!

Sai: son muy sabios

Sakura: esa me parece buena idea.

Hinata: eh… p-podriamos hacer todas las actividades que mencionaron… asi tendremos mas fondos

Kiba: Hinata eres una genio!

Naruto: vaya Hinata eres muy inteligente!

Tsunade: bien.. estonces empezaran mañana y tienen dos semanas para juntar el dinero…

Tsunade sale de el salon de clases.

Kakashi: bien creo que tienen mucho trabajo para la semana…

Naruto: no estoy acostumbrado a trabajar tanto…

Kakashi: bueno continuemos con la clase

RING RING suena la campana de salida.

Kakashi: diablos… nos vemos el lunes chicos… ire a perderme en el sendero de la vida!

Todos salen de el salon de clases.

Kankuro: extraño suna… ustedes no?

Temari: claro que si… esta escuela es muy aburrida… junto con los alumnos

Kankuro: todos menos Shikamaru verdad!

Gaara: ¬¬

Temari: jaja Kankuro.. jaja… que cosas dices! ¬¬

Kankuro: ooo lo siento Temari.. jeje ^^ (con una gota)

Temari: tu no extrañas suna gaara?

Gaara: … hmph!

Kankuro: gaara lo unico que extraña es a Matsuri!

Gaara: ¬¬

Temari: admitelo Gaara! Extrañas a Matsuri mas que a suna!

Gaara: … vamos tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Mientras que en otro lado

Naruto: entonses que aremos?

Neji: yo no se! Naruto! Cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir!!

Naruto: bueno… entonses que acemos?

Neji: AAAAAAAH! Naruto dejame en paz!

Sasuke: no fastidies dabe

Naruto: pero que vamos a hacer?

Kiba: si no te callas Naruto te voy a matar!

Shino: deben tenerle paciensia a esa criaturita del Señor

Kiba: como se le puede tener pasiencia a esa cosa!

Naruto: Ey! Esa cosa tiene su nombre!

Neji: y se llama Naruto

Naruto: si…

Kiba: seria mejor que le preguntaramos a las chicas no lo creen?

Neji: no lo se!

Sasuke: tu nada sabes!

Neji: ¬¬

Tres chicos llegan con los chicos que se encontraban discutiendo.

Kankuro: a que se debe la discusión?

Sasuke: nadie sabe que hacer

Gaara: hmph pateticos

Temari: pero eso no es motivo de doscucion!

Kiba: esque tu no escuchaste a Naruto!

Kankuro: ni lo queremos oir

Temari: bueno… sera mejor que valla con las chicas…

Neji: te dije que no lo se Naruto!

Naruto: y por que no sabes?

Neji: aaaaa quiten a naruto de aquí!!

Sasuke se levanta rapidamente y empuja a Naruto con gran fuerza que Naruto salio disparado fuera de el local.

Sasuke: te dije que no molestaras dobe!

Naruto: pero no tenias que golpearme! T.T

Naruto vuelve a entrar a el local

Kankuro: vamos con las chicas para saber que es lo que vamos a hacer

Neji: yo nunca ire a preguntarle algo a una chica

Naruto: Neji… no necesitamos a otro orgulloso con Sasuke tenemos!

N&S: hmph! ¬¬

Kiba: bueno bueno! Ya vasta de tanta discusión… y vallamos con las chicas…

Kankuro: esa es una buena idea…

Naruto: dicen que las mujeres tiene mas ideas que los hombres

Neji: palabras!

Todos: eh?

Neji: ¬¬… no son ideas son palabras…

Naruto: aaaaaah!... de que hablas?

Neji: ¬¬! Que dicen que las mujeres tienen mas palabras que los hombres

Naruto: bueno eso.. como sea

Gaara: ¬¬ como desperdician el tiempo!

Mientras las chicos se ponian de acuerdo en que era lo que van a hacer, con las chicas, llega temari.

Temari: hola chicas!

Ino: hola temari

Temari: que es lo que hacen?

Hinata: hacemos volantes para lavar autos

Sakura: y carteles para vender paletas

Ten ten: y tambien hacemos dulces para venderlos

Temari: valla veo que ustedes si se ponen de acuerdo

Sakura: ^^ es cuestion de ponerse de acuerdo…

Hinata: pero por que la pregunta Temari-san?

Temari: lo que pasa es que los chicos se la han pasado todo el dia discutiendo sobre eso…

Ten ten: como? Que no se supone que Neji es el genio de hay?

Temari: se supone… no sabe ni que hacer…

Ino: hay que ir a echarles una mano no creen?

Temari: no… con ellos nunca se puede hablar

Sakura: mucho menos ponernos de acuerdo!

Hinata: pues yo creo que si todos hacemos esto juntos podremos reunir mas dinero…

Sakura: hinata tiene razon

Ten ten: pero Neji es un orgulloso… no creo que quieran ayuda

Sakura: ja y creen que Sasuke aceptan con gran felicidad la ayuda!

Hinata: jaja yo no lo creo… mucho menos Neji-kun

Ten ten: ay Hinata tu primo…

Hinata: mi primo que ten ten?

Ten ten: eeeh? No nada!

Sakura: aaay ya dinos!

Temari se sienta junto a Sakura y se pone comoda para la platica.

Ino: si andale… aprobechemos que estamos todas juntas!

Sakura: tu sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras!

Ten ten: es que en verdad tu primo me encanta!

Sakura: pues como no…

Temari: si ya llevan 4 meses

Ten ten: casi los 5 ^^

Ino: bueno es hora de que todas digan su secreto!... quien les gusta?

Sakura: eeh?.. bueno…

Hinata: etto…

Temari: nany?... yo…

Ten ten: dinos tu ino!

Ino: bueno… se que van a decir que malos gustos tengo… pero a mi me gusta Sai!

Sakura: nany?..

Ino: no me digas que a ti tambien te gusta Sai?

Sakura: no… pero… =D tu le gustas a Sai!

Ino: waaaaah!... como te enteraste…

Sakura: bueno… escuche una platica rentre Naruto, Sai y Sasuke…

///Flash Back///

En el salon de clases… tres chicos estan platicando, y detrás de la puerta esta una chica escucharndo toda la platica…

Sasuke: pero eso no tiene nada que ver!

Naruto: y que?

Sasuke: ¬¬

Sai: …

Naruto: oye Sai… ya que eres raro… tu tienes sentimientos? Si sabes que es eso verdad?

Sasuke: dabe!

Sai: si se que es… pero en realidad no se muy bien que son los sentimientos…

Naruto: cuando te acercas a alguna chica te pones nervioso?

Sai: solo con una

Naruto: y tu gusta estar con ella?

Sai: si

Naruto: entonses te gusta!

Sai: supongo que si…

Naruto: y quien es esa chica?

Sai: Ino

Naruto: QUEEEEE? INO-CHAN!

Sai: si

Naruto: … =/… bueno… cada quien… y a ti sasuke quien te gusta?

Volviendo con la chica en la puerta

Sakura: waah! A Sai-kun le gusta Ino… quien le gustara a Sasuke…

Sasuke: eso no es algo que te importe dobe!

Naruto: andale dime…

Sasuke: hmph!

Sai: según un libro… es bueno que hables con las demas personas sobre ese tipo de tema… para que asi te puedan dar consejos y agas lo correcto… y que no te arrepientas de tus acciones…

N&S: eeh?

Sasuke: bueno… a mi me gusta…

RING RING… suena la campana… la chica rapidamente se aleja de la puerta y se dirije a su casillero… las chicos salen de el salon de clases y salen de el colegio.

///Fin del Flash Back///

Ino: entonses tu sabes quien le gusta naruto y Sasuke?

Sakura: no… solo pude escuchar lo que decia Sai… u.u

Ino: bueno Sakura… es tu turno de decirnos quien te gusta!

Sakura: ^^!... bueno yo… a mi me gusta Sasuke…

Todas: waaaaaaaaaaaah!

Sakura: (se sonrroja) chicas no agan eso!

Temari: si se te notaba con las miraditas heee!! Jeje

Sakura: soy muy obia? (sonrrojada)

Ino: jeje ^^ Hinata es tu turno…

Hinata: (Sonrrojada) etto… y-yo… a m-mi…

Ino: esta bien Hinata te dejaremos al ultimo

Hinata: ^///^

Sakura: Temari.. te toca decirnos quien te gusta!

Temari: ^^… pues a mi me gusta… Shikamaru

Todas: waaaaaaah!

Temari: shhhhh! Nos van a escuchar!

Ino: Hinata…

Hinata: (aun mas sonrrojada) etto… a mi me g-gusta N-Naruto-kun.

Todas: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Sakura: harian tan bonita pareja!

Temari: imaginatelos juntos!

Todas: que lindos!

Ino: deberia decirselo Hinata!

Hinata: q-que? Noo el no…

Hinata es interrumpida por ino

Ino: pero nda!

Hinata: no ino-san… el no se puede enterar!

Ino: u.u!... esta bien no le diremos nada!

Hinata sonrrojada jugaba con sus dedos

Sakura: bueno… ahora hay que repartir los volantes!

Temari: bien yo les ayudare

Ino: yo sigo insistiendo en que deberiamos ayudar a los chicos…

Sakura: son demasiado orgullosos

Ten ten: ni que lo digas…

Ino: bueno… a pedirles ayuda!

Sakura: ayuda?

Ino: si para que nos ayuden…

Hinata: te refieres a que ellos repartan los volantes?

Ino: si^^

Sakura: bueno… tal vez eso si lo acepten

Ten ten: tal vez…

Temari: aquei vallamos a decirles…

Las chicas se pusieron de pie, tomaron todas sus cosas y las echaron a sus mochilas.

Sakura: listo… ire a mi casa a dejar mi mochila

Hinata: yo tambien

Ino: entonses nos vemos aquí en 1 hora…

Temari: de acuerdo… yo ire a el departamento a quitarme el uniforme

Ten ten: entonses aquí nos vemos chicas

Hinata: oquei… nos vemos

Cada una de las chicas se dirijia a su respectiva casa.

En otra parte…

Sasuke: si no se van a poner de acuerdo… ya me voy

Neji: yo igual

Naruto: no se pueden ir!

Shikamaru: esto es problemático…

Kiba: con naruto no se puede hablar… ya me voy… ya me dio hambre

Sai saca un libro de su mochila y comeno a leer…

Sai: para estar de acuerdo con las demas personas tienen que tener el punto al que se quiere llegar…

Todos: eeh?

Sai: tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo…

Gaara: tendremos que volver?

Sai: si

Shikamaru: que flojera!

Kankuro: les dije que mejor fueramos con las chicas…

Gaara: callate Kankuro!

Kankuro: ¬¬ siempre haces eso!

Sasuke: bueno ya me voy…

Naruto: recuerda que mas alrato nos vamos a ver aquí!

Sasuke: si dobe ya lo se

El chico Uchiha sale de el local y se dirije a su departamento. Mientras el chico iva pasando por un callejón angosto, una chica tropeso, Sasuke se sorprendio mientras la chica caia en sus brazos. El impulso fue demasiado por lo que los dos calleron a el suelo, quedando la chica ensima de Sasuke.

Sakura: (sonrrojada) S-Sasuke-kun!... lo lamento!

Sasuke: …

Sakura: aaa perdoname! Perdoname!

Sasuke: si pudiera ponerme de pie… podria ayudarte a levantarte!

Sakura: aah! (sonrojándose) lo lamento!

Sakura se levanto quedando de rodillas, mientras que el Sasuke se ponia de pie.

Sasuke extendió la mano hacia la chica.

Sasuke: vamos toma la mano…

Sakura: (sonrrojada) h-hai!

Sakura tomo la mano de Sasuke y se puso de pie

Sakura: Sasuke en verdad lo siento!

Sasuke: no tienes por que pedir disculpas… pero a la proxima ten mas cuidado…

Sakura: hai (agachando la mirada)

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y continuo caminando…

Pensamientos de Sakura: aaaahg! Que vergüenza! Por que soy tan torpe! Aaaah!

Mientras Sakura estaba undida en sus pensamientos, Naruto se acerca a ella

Naruto: que haces Sakura?

Sakura: (salto del susto) aaah! NARUTO! No agas eso!

Naruto: lo siento… Sakura-chan!

Sakura: ya no tiene importancia…

Naruto: bueno me voy

Sakura: a por sierto Naruto… no quieren ayudarnos a repartir unos volantes?

Naruto: yo?

Sakura: todos

Naruto: a no se… yo les digo…

Sakura: vale nos vemos Naruto

Naruto observaba a Sakura con gran atención mientras que ella se dirijia a su casa…

Naruto: es muy linda… ^^

Naruto se dio la vuelta y continuo con su camino.

**Fin del capitulo 1**

**espero que les aia gustado este fic. bueno dejo los creditos:**

**este fic fue creado por conniaa (yo) & Lorenita (ella) jajajaja, espero que dejen sus review's y tambien que les aya gustado.**

**gracias: )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Un beso deseado**

En el salon de clases estanban todos escuchando con atención la clase de el profesor Iruka, cuando la clase fue interrumpida.

TOC TOC suena la puerta de el salon

Iruka: pase

En la puerta se encontraban tres chicos parados frente a la puerta

Kankuro: podemos pasar?

Iruka: por que tan tarde chicos?

Gaara: pasamos o no?

Iruka: =/ pasen

Temari: como eres grosero Gaara

Gaara: es mi forma de ser… dejame  
temari: O.O

Kankuro: el nunca cambiara!

Mientras que el profesor Iruka daba su clase llego Tsunade a el salon.

Iruka: buenos dias Tsunade

Tsunade: buenos dias Iruka… chicos le traego otro aviso… el dinero se lo van a entregar a un chico o una chica de el salon.. asi que elijan…

Naruto: ya en este momento!?

Tsunade: siii… asi que digan quien

Sakura: yo digo que Temari…

Hinata: si Temari

Naruto: YO!

Todos: NOOOOOO!

Naruto: T.T

Sasuke: seria un error darte el dinero a ti Naruto…

Naruto: bueno si no me lo dan a mi…. Que se lo den a Gaara

Gaara: NANY?

Naruto: a ti nadie te toca!... nisiquiera se te acercan… creo que estaria mas seguro con tigo

Neji: tiene razon

Gaara: me reuso!

Temari: vamos… tu serias el que mejor lo cuidaria…

Gaara: no

Kankuro: dejalo… ya sabes como es de terco… si dice no es no

Gaara: pues ahora si

Kankuro: ahora no

Gaara: si

Kankuro: no

Gaara: Kankuro!

Kankuro: esta bien esta bien

Gaara: no ahora no quiero

Temari: Gaara! Deja de comportarte como un bebe

Gaara: por que le darian dinero a un bebe?

Temari: ¬¬

Kankuro: aaaa ya no te lo daran

Gaara: si DENMELO!

Tsunade: bien… Gaara lo cuidara…

Gaara: hmph!

Tsunade: escucha bien Gaara… siempre que te den el dinero lo vas a guardar y me lo vas a entregar a mi oficina… vale?

Gaara: no me de ordenes

Tsunade: solo te AVISO!... ¬¬

Tsunade sale enojada de el salon de clases y los chicos se quedaron en la clase de Iruka.

Al final del dia…

Hinata: Gaara-kun!

Gaara: …

Hinata: esto es el dinero que he juntado en este fin de semana…

Hinata le da el dinero a Gaara, después la chica de ojos aperlados se dirijio a su casa.

Gaara: hmph! Ahora todos me van a hablar… sere SOCIAL! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! POR QUE YO!!! Se lo ubiera dejado a Kankuro… ¬¬ … Tendre que vivir como un ser social…

Temari: eeeh?

Gaara: se me olvidaba que estabas a mi lado

Temari: ash!

Kankuro: hum… ya vámonos..

Los tres chicos se van a su departamento.

En el parke de la ciudad.

Sakura: bueno es hora de comenzar…

Ino: yo me quedare con la hielera…

Hinata: yo ire a repartir los volantes

Ten ten: por que tardara tanto Temari?

Sakura: esque Temari va a ir a Suna…

Ino: a Suna? Y por que a Suna?

Sakura: esque su padre la necesita

Hinata: su padre es el kazekage… o no?

Sakura: si

Ino: i por que Gaara no va a ir con ella?

Sakura: no lo se…

Ten ten: aaaaah! Vale… yo ire con Hinata

En ese momento las chicas tomaron los volantes para repartirlos, tres chicos se acercaron a ellas.

Naruto: Hola chicas!!

Sakura: naruto.. qe hacen aquí?

Kiba: que gran bienvenida!

Sakura: je lo siento

Lee: venimos a ayudarles!

Sakura: lee… hace mucho que no te veia!

Lee: si lo se… pero ya voy a volver a la escuela

Naruto: NANY? El cejotas de nuevo en la escuela?

Lee: si! Para que juntos podamos encender la llama de la juventud!

Naruto: ay tu y tu llama de la juventud… aun no cambias de canal?

Lee: deberias de intentar entender la llama… es algo apasionado!

Kiba: mientras ustedes siguen con su llama de la juventud yo ayudare a Hinata a repartir los volantes

Hinata: hai

Los dos chicos se van de hay…

Naruto: eeh? Y por que precissamente con Hinata? ¬¬

Sakura: Naruto… estas celoso de Kiba?

Naruto: eeeh? Que? Yo? Noooo

Sakura: …

Naruto: dejare de pensar en voz alta! ¬¬

Sakura: que paso Naruto?

Naruto: aaaah! Jaja nada! No yo no dije nada! Jaja (con una gota)

Volviendo con Gaara y sus hermanos.

Kankuro: snif snif! TEMARI!!! NO TE VALLAS!

Gaara: como eres niña!

Temari: Kankuro solo son unos dias!

Kankuro: pero que no te das cuenta!!

Temari: de que?

Kankuro: si tu no estas… quien va a controlar a Gaara?

Gaara: KANKURO DATE POR MUERTO!

Temari: GAAAAAAAARAAAAAAAAA!!

Gaara: esta bien Temari… vete en tranquila… no le hare nada a Kankuro ¬¬…

Kankuro: O.O

Temari: bueno… ya me voy…

Temari sale de el departamento, dejando a los dos hermanos solos.

Una nube de arena comienza a rodear a Kankuro…

Gaara: creiste que se me olvidaria!

Kankuro: G-Gaara!! Noooooooooooooooooo!!!

Gaara: DATE POR MUERTO KANKURO!

Kankuro: TEMARI!

Temari entra a el departamento.

Temari: Gaara no te puedo dejar solo por que ya quieres matar a Kankuro

Gaara: no es lo que piensas, esque le estaba ayudando a Kankuro como hacer castillos de arena!

Kankuro: que?

Gaara: verdad que si KANKURO!

Kankuro: que no… (la arena comenzo a rodear su cuello) aaaa si.. jajaja castillitos… dejame voy por la pala y la cubeta jajaja

Gaara: =D (sonrrisa finjida)

Temari: Gaara tu sonrrisa me da miedo… bueno ya me voy…

Temari sale de el departamento…

Gaara: para la proxima no te salvas…

El chico pelirojo entra a su habitación…

Kankuro: aaa… fiu!... de la que me salve… Gracias Temari…

El castaño se dirije a la sala para ver sus ¨cosas¨ en la tele. Por otro lado en una habitación en la misma area, se encontraba un pelirrojo tirado i batido en la cama durmiendo.

Por otro lado con Kiba y Hinata. Los dos jóvenes estaban caminando ya que todavía les faltaba bolantes que repartir, ellos estaban platicando comodamente pero no se dieron cuenta que se asercaba a toda velocidad un rubio himperactivo.

Naruto: hinataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Kiba: donde e oido esa voz!

Hinata: ehh?? N-Naruto-kun! O////O

Naruto se aserca hacia ellos, los dos voltean hacia el otro lado, ya cuando el rubio esta justo enfrente de Hinata y Kiba el chico toma aire.

Naruto: jeje me alegra averlos alcansado

Kiba: pero, que haces aquí Naruto?

Naruto: no pienso dejarte solo y mas con Hinata!

Hinata: naruto, pero que dices?

Naruto: no quiero dejarte sola con el.

Kiba: que estupido eres

Naruto: el estupido es otro

Kiba: no, el unico estupido que esta entre nosotros eres tu NARUTO!!

Los dos ya estaban sacando chispas en los ojos.

Hinata: jeje chicos, porfavor tranquilícense no pasa nada

Kiba: tienes razon Hinata

Naruto: lo dices por que eres un cobarde

Kiba: yo no soy ningun cobarde

Naurto: GALLIINAA! POKOOO! GALINNAAAAAA!! POKO POKOO!!

Kiba: aarrg!!! (el chico perro ya estaba mas enojado que que) callate NARUTO CALLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Naruto: aaw! El perrito ladro. Guuuau! Guuauu!

Kiba: aarrrgggagagggtrgtrgtgsagg!!

Naruto: eres un mutante sabias Kiba! Eres mitad perro y mitad gallinaa POKOOOOOO POKOOOOO!! (haciendo el movimiento de la gallina)

Kiba: CALLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Kiba siguió sus impulsos animales y se lanzo sobre naruto, Hinata ya estaba toda asustada no sabia que hacer no podia meterse ella gritaba para que la gente los controlaba pero nadie le hacia caso al contrario todos estaban viendo la escena que producían Naruto y Kiba.

Hinata: POORFAAVOOR! DEETEENNGGAANLLOSSSS! NAARUUTOOO KIIBAAAAAAA!!

Naruto y Kiba seguían revolcandose en el suelo, dandose golpes, mordidas, rasguños, etc. Mientras Hinata se estaba desesperando al ver que los chicos no paraban de pelear.

Hinata: CHICOS YA BASTA FUE SUFICIENTE!

Hinata les gritaba y les gritaba pero no hacian caso, hasta que aparecio la policia.

Policia: ALTO MUCHACHOS!

Kiba y naruto pararon de pelear, y los dos se pusieron de pie.

Kiba: po-po-po…

Naruto le da un golpe a kiba, detrás de la cabeza.

Kiba: poli… que es lo que pasa?

Policia: lo mismo les pregunto a los dos… que paso?

Naruto: nada…

Hinata: oficial… lo lamento… todo esto es mi culpa…

Naruto y kiba se vieron entre ellos.

Naruto: que?

Policia: bueno niña… tendras que acompañarme…

Hinata: pe-pero… etto… yo… acompañarlo… a-a d-donde?

Policia: tendras que acompañarme a la estacion de policia…

Naruto: que? P-pero por que?

Policia: ella es la culpable de todo este alboroto que estan causando… asi que esta jovencita me acompaña…

El policia toma a Hinata del brazo y la comienza a jalonear, la chica de ojos aperlados se estaba negando, tratando de que el oficial no la llevara a la estacion de policia. Los dos chicos reaccionaron a el instante.

Naruto: NOO! SUELTELA!

Policia: jovencito no hable asi! o tambien me quiere acompañar?

Naruto: que?.. a-acompañarlo… a la estacion de policia?

Policia: si a donde mas?

El rubio se quedo callado un momento pero sin pensarlo mas comenzo a hablar.

Naruto: si..

Policia: si que?

Naruto: si lo acompaño… no dejare a Hinata sola con usted…

Policia: pero llamare a tus padres y les dire lo que causaste en la calle…

Naruto: a… mis padres? u.u

Hinata: que? A mis padres…?

Kiba: yo pienso que deberia de dejarla ir a ella…

Policia: usted tambien nos quiere acompañar?

Kiba: NO yo no! Chicos nos vemos!

Naruto: que?... COBARDE!

Kiba: no conoses a mis padres!

Kiba salio corriendo y desaparecio de el lugar…

Hinata: (susurrando) Kiba-kun!...

Naruto: que cobarde!

Policia: bueno niño tendras que acompañarme…

El policia tomo con su otra mano el brazo de Naruto y a los dos chicos los jaloneo hasta llegar a la estacion de policia.

Policia: buenas tarde… señor… le traigo a estos muchachitos que estaban causando alboroto en la calle…

Señor: bien… aver que clase de alboroto?

Policia: se estaban peleando en medio de la calle…

Señor: problemas de pareja… eso no es nada de alboroto…

Hinata: p-pareja!?

Naruto: pareja… que bien!

Policia: nooo! Pareja no!... se estaba agarrando a golpes con otro muchachito… y esta niña me dijo que ella habia causado todo…

Señor: en ese entonses… tendran que pasar aquí la noche…

Hinata: aquí? En la carcel?

Naruto: oiga enserio… a ella no la deje aquí… yo tengo toda la culpa…

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun...

Señor: lo lamento muchachos… los dos se tienen que quedar aquí…

Policia: jeje he cumplido… me retiro señor!

El policia sale de la estacion de policia…

Señor: ustedes dos siganme!

Naruto: Hinata… lo lamento…

Hinata: (sonrrojada) por q-que?

Naruto: por haberte metido en este problema…

Hinata comienza a jugar con sus dedos y se sonrroja mientras los dos se dirijian a una celda.

Hinata: yo te entiendo Naruto… pero la que tiene que pedir disculpas soy yo…

Naruto: no! Tu no tienes nada que ver en esto… la culpa fue mia y de el cobarde de Kiba…

Hinata: Naruto… no le digas cobarde… a Kiba…

Naruto: aaah… ya entendi… esta bien, no volvere a decir nada de Kiba…

Hinata: no Naruto… no lo mal interpretes…

Naruto: no te preocupes Hinata… yo o entiendo…

El rubio se adelanto un poco dejando a Hinata un poco atrás de ellos.

Mientras en otro lado.

Gaara: KANKURO!

El chico titiritero se acerco un poco timido a el pelirrojo.

Kankuro: que paso… gaa…ra…

Gaara: que le PASO a mi OSITO TEDY??!!

Kankuro: este yo… nada!

Gaara: EN DONDE ESTA?

Kankuro: que? Yo? En donde? a este yo… no se nada Gaara!

Gaara: EN DONDE LO METISTE!?

Kankuro: que yo? Por que…. Por que piensas que yo lo tengo?

El pelirrojo observo a Kankuro con una mirada fria y penetrante… la arena de Gaara comenzo a flotar alrededor de la habitación…

Kankuro: no Gaara! Yo lo puedo explicar!

Gaara: ¬¬

Kankuro: es que… Temari lo hecho a lavar… y… se… este… (comenzo a rascarse la cabeza)

Gaara: se que? (hechando humo)

Kankuro: se rompio.. jeje… esta todo… roto! Jeje

Gaara: QUE ESTA QUE?

Kankuro: roto… jeje

Gaara: KANKURO!!!

Kankuro: yo no fui… fue Temari!

Gaara: TEMARI!!

Volviendo con Naruto y Hinata.

Los dos chicos estaban encerrados en una celda, Naruto estaba acostado en la cama de la celda, mientras que Hinata estaba sentada en el otro extremo de la celda.

Habia un silencio total, ninguno de los dos chicos se dirijian la palabra…

Naruto: asi que…

Hinata: eeeh?

Naruto: asi que te gusta Kiba?

Hinata: nany?... no!... a mi me gusta…

Naruto: quien?

Hinata: (sonrrojada) etto… etto…

Naruto se levanta de la cama y se acerca a Hinata, quedando frente a frente…

Naruto: quien te gusta?

Hinata: etto… (jugando con sus dedos) y… para que quieres… saber Naruto-kun?

Naruto: por…por…por curiosidad! Si curiosidad…

Hinata: aah!...

Hinata agacha la cabeza, Naruto alsa su mano y la coloca en el rostro de Hinata, ella sonrroja mientras observaba los ojos azules de Naruto…

Naruto: Hinata… no se por que no me di cuenta antes de que eres hermosa!

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun..

El rubio acerco sus labios poco a poco a los de Hinata, pero los nervios de la chica eran demasiados por lo que la chica rapidamente se quito de hay, dejando a Naruto con las ganas de un beso…

Naruto: joder!

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun… lo lamento… en verdad lo lamento!

Naruto: no Hinata… perdoname tu… me deje llevar…

La chica le dio la espalda a Naruto, mientras Naruto se volvia a acostar en la cama.

**Fin del capitulo 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Su llegada**

El sol se comenzo a asomar en la ciudad, una chica y un chico se encontraban dentro de una celda. Hinata estaba dormida en la cama, y Naruto la estaba observando atentamente.

A la estacion de policia entra un señor enojado junto con su hija.

Hiashi: en donde esta?

Policia: señor buenos dias…

Hiashi: en donde esta?

Policia: aaah! Usted es el padre de la chica que llego ayer..?

Hiashi: si… que es lo que iso?

Hanabi: papa tranquilizate…

Hiashi: guarda silencio Hanabi…

Policia: no se preocupe señor… no iso nada grave…

Hiashi: exijo saber que iso!

En la celda, la chica de ojos aperlados se levanta rápidamente de la cama.

Hinata: es mi papa!!

Naruto: calmate Hinata!

Hinata: Naruto es mi papa!!... esta enojado!

Naruto: no te apures Hinata!

Hinata: tu no conoses a mi padre!

Naruto: calmate!

Hinata: ayudame Naruto!

Hinata abraza a Naruto, el chico le corresponde el abrazo.

Neji: aparte de problemático aprovechado!

Los dos chicos se separan

Hinata: Neji-kun

Naruto: …

Neji: vamos Hinata… tu padre te espera…

Hinata: si… ya voy…

Naruto: Hinata…

Un policia se acerca a la puerta de la celda y la abre, dejando salir a los dos chicos que estaban dentro.

En otro lado de la ciudad de Konoha…

Se encontraba Gaara y Kankuro sentados frente al televisor.

TOC TOC

Tocan la puerta del departamento.

Kankuro: quien sera?

Gaara: si quieres saber… abre la puerta!

Kankuro: si ya voy ¬¬

Kankuro se levanta de el sillon y abre la puerta, para su sorpresa se encuentra con una chica rubia de 4 coletas y una chica castaña.

Kankuro: hey no te esperabamos!

Temari: llege antes de tiempo…

Gaara: es Temari?

Kankuro: no lo decia por ti Temari…

Gaara se pone de pie y se dirije a la puerta.

Kankuro: lo digo por Matsuri…

Al escuchar el nombre de Matsuri, Gaara detuvo el paso y en su rostro se dibujo una pequeña sonrrisa.

Gaara: M-Matsuri?

Las dos chicas entran a el departamento…

Matsuri: (sonrrojada) Gaara-sama…

Temari: yo se que no la esperaban… pero ella es la razon por la que nuestro padre me necesitaba…

Gaara se dio la vuelta y se volvio a sentar en el sillon.

Gaara: si que alegria…

Kankuro: ey Matsui y si hoy vamos a celebrar que llegaste a Konoha!?

Gaara: NOO!

Todos observaron a Gaara…

Temari: no que?

Gaara: es que me emociona la… la Novela…

Kankuro: Gaara viendo novelas? ¬¬

Temari: eeh?

Gaara: es el canal que dejo Kankuro en la televisión…

Temari: bueno… vale vale… nos vemos… quede de verme con las chicas… vamos Matsuri…

Matsuri: yo prefiero quedarme a acomodar mis cosas… pero grasias Temari…

Temari: bueno… nos vemos…

Temari sale de el deprtamento dejando a la chica con los dos hermanos.

Matsuri: eeh? Cual es mi habitación?

Gaara: … el sillon…

Kankuro: eeh?

Matsuri: que?

Gaara: no hay habitación desocupada…

Matsuri: aah! Entiendo u.u

Kankuro: Gaara por que tratas asi a Matsuri?

Gaara: …

Matsuri: asi dejalo Kankuro…

Kankuro: que es lo que traes con mi… con Matsuri…?

Gaara: ¬¬ tu Matsuri?

Kankuro: no… mi Matsuri no!

Matsuri: bueno ire a dar una vuelta por Konoha…

Gaara: NO

Matsuri: eeh? Por que?

Gaara: no te iras sola!

Kankuro: que?

Gaara: yo ire con ella…

Kankuro: no… yo ire con ella

Gaara: no… tu te quedas… yo voy!

Gaara tomo a Matsuri de la mano y salieron de el departamento dejando a Kankuro solo.

Kankuro: tengo que sacarme a Matsuri de la cabeza! =/

En la calle:

Matsuri y Gaara ivan caminando por las calles de Konoha, pero a pesar de que tenian mucho sin verse no cruzaron ninguna palabra.

Matsuri: no vas a decir nada?

Gaara: …

Matsuri: nada de nada!

Gaara: bueno en realidad si…

Matsuri: si…

Gaara detiene el paso y se para frente a Matsuri.

Gaara: bueno… solo una pregunta…

Matsuri: si…

Gaara: por que razon vienes a Konoha?

Matsuri: aah! Eso es lo unico que me vas a decir?

Gaara: pues si… que mas te diria?

Matsuri: no lo se… Gaara soy tu novia… no una extraña… no puedo creer que a pesar de que teniamos meses que no nos veiamos tu te comortes asi con migo!

Gaara: …

Matsuri: ah! No tienes nada que decirme… vale…

Gaara: …

Matsuri: por que eres asi Gaara? Tu no eres el Gaara que conoci hace años…

Gaara: sigo siendo el mismo…

Matsuri: eso no es verdad!...

Gaara: hmph!

Matsuri: vale… nos vemos Gaara…

Matsuri se da la vuelta y se comienza a alejar de Gaara…

Gaara: si vas sola te vas a perder!

Matsuri: no me importa!

Matsuri desaparecio de la vista de Gaara. El pelirrojo se dirijio a el departamento…

Kankuro: y Matsuri?

Gaara: no lo se

Kankuro: como que no lo sabes Gaara?

Gaara: tu me tienes que explicar algo!

Kankuro: algo de que?

Gaara: por que mierda dijiste MI Matsuri?

Kankuro: por que me gusta Matsuri!

Gaara: ALEJATE de Matsuri! Ella es MIA!

Kankuro: si lo se Gaara… no te preocupes me mantendre alejado… u.u

Gaara: hmph!

El pelirrojo salio de el departamento en busca de Matsuri.

Con Matsuri:

Matsuri: no puedo creer que no me haya dicho nada… después de tanto tiempo… u.u

Matsuri continuo caminando.

Naruto: Matsuri! Cuanto tiempo sin verte!

Matsuri: ah! Hola Naruto…

Naruto: que es lo que te pasa?

Matsuri: no es nada

Naruto: algo te pasa… lo noto en tu mirada…

Matsuri: no en verdad Naruto no es nada… pero dime que es lo que haces a estas horas por aquí?

Naruto: bueno… yo venia de… de la casa de un amigo… si… de un amigo… pero la pregunta es para ti… que haces a estas horas por aquí?

Matsuri: andaba conociendo

Naruto: que bien… quieres que te acompañe?

Matsuri: am, no gracias ahorita no quiero llegar todavía u.u

Naruto: porque no?

Matsuri: porque no quiero!

Naruto: aaah! Esta bien O.O … pero no es correcto que andes conociendo el lugar tu sola, quieres que te aga compania?

Matsuri: hi!

Los dos empezaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo, hasta que Naruto rompio el hielo.

Naruto: grrrrrgrrrr!!, jajajaja al pareser ya tengo hambre :D

Matsuri: jejejejee

Naruto: AH! Ya se, te invito a comer rammen!

Matsuri: naruto! Ok

Naruto no aguanto el hambre y tomo de la mano a Matsuri jalandola y corriendo hacia el puesto.

Naruto: quiero un plato de ramen!

Señor: hai!

Naruto: y tu que quieres Matsuri?

Matsuri: nada por el momento… pero gracias Naruto…n,n

Naruto: bueno…

Los chicos se quedaron platicando un rato. Sasuke iva pasando por el puesto, cuando se dio cuenta que Matsuri estaba en Konoha.

Sasuke: mira aquí tenemos a una chica mas de Suna… y a un mediocre…

Naruto: ¬¬ Sasuke!

Matsuri: aaaah! Sasuke… como estas?

Sasuke: lo mismo pregunto

Matsuri: u.u bien

Naruto: y esa cara?

Matsuri: chicos me tengo que ir…

Sasuke: …

Naruto: aah! No te vas a quedar a comer ramen?

Matsuri: no gracias Naruto…

La chica sale de el puesto de ramen dejando a los dos chicos solos…

Naruto: que le pasara a Matsuri?

Sasuke: es algo que no te importa…

Naruto: ¬¬ tenias que arruinar mi dia

Sasuke: hmph!

Tres chicas entran a el puesto de ramen y se acercan a los dos chicos.

Sakura: hola chicos!

Naruto: Sakura-chan!

Sakura: no les importa si nos quedamos a comer un poco de ramen con ustedes?

Naruto: no!

Sasuke: hmph!

Hinata: hola N-Naruto-kun…

Naruto: hola Hinata…

Ino: Sasuke-kun! Que milagro que estas en el puesto de ramen!

Sasuke: ¬¬

Las chicas se sientan en la mesa con los chicos…

Sasuke: ya me voy….

Sakura: sasuke-kun u,u

El azabache sale del puesto dejando solos a los demas.

Narutoo: sakura-chan! No te preocupes por Sasuke, sabes qe el nunca cambiara n,n

Sakura: jeje si u,u

Por otro lado. Se encontraba en las calles de konoha una chica castaña, su rostro solo representaba tristeza, los ojos se bañaban de cristal, Matsuri trataba de no derramar lagrimas por alguien ya que era la primera vez que se avia enamorado de alguien. Cada paso que daba las lagrimas salian sin avisar mientras que ella limpiaba con sus calidas y blancas manos. Se dio cuenta que no sabia donde avia ido, la calle era tan diferente. Estaba asustada no sabia por donde ir, ya que era la primera vez que avia estado en Konoha. Mientras avanzaba mas, menos sabia en donde estaba. La chica se comenzo a desesperar por no saber a donde ir.

Mientras en otra parte.

Gaara: en donde te metiste Matsuri?

El chico se encuentra con su hermana mayor.

Temari: Gaara… que haces?

Gaara: no has visto a Matsuri?

Temari: no me digas que ya la perdiste?

Gaara: te estaria preguntando esto?

Temari: en donde la dejaste?

Gaara: no lo recuerdo

Temari: Gaara!

Volviendo con Matsuri…

Matsuri: en donde estoy?.... ahora que ago?... joder debi dejar que Naruto me acompañara… u.u

La chica castaña continuaba caminando para ver si recordaba algun camino por el que ya habia pasado…

Matsuri: disculpe no sabe en donde queda el colegio Konoha?

Extraño: si… pero esta algo lejos de aquí… estas perdida?

Matsuri: si =/ no recuerdo en donde queda el departamento en donde me estoy quedando…

Extraño: te acompañaria pero no puedo dejar el trabajo… ten mucho cuidado niña… por aquí es muy peligroso…

Matsuri: O.O!

La chica castaña continuo caminando, pero cada ve estaba mas asustada y mas por lo que el señor le habia dicho.

Volviendo con Gaara y Temari.

Temari: sera mejor que nos separemos Gaara…

Gaara: esta bien…

Los dos chicos se separan… Gaara continuo con el camino, mientras que Temari se fue por la derecha.

El chico pelirrojo estaba despreocupado, sabia que Matsuri no podia andar muy lejos. Entre mas pasaba el tiempo, mas se preocupaba. Hasta que a lo lejos vio a una chica castaña desesperada caminando sin rumbo fijo.

Gaara: MATSURI!

Matsuri se dio la vuelta y al observar que Gaara era el chico que la llamaba, corrio a el y lo abrazo muy fuerte mientras soltaba el llanto.

Gaara: aquí estas pequeña tonta!

Matsuri: T_T no snif snif no soy una pequeña tonta! Snif snif

Gaara: vamos…

Matsuri: snif… Hai!

Los dos chicos se dirijen a el departamento.

En el puesto de ramen…

Sakura: am… creo que ya tenemos mucho tiempo aquí… no creen?

Ino: si… o recuerdo que tengo cosas que hacer… nos vemos chicos..

Sakura: te acompaño Ino…

Las dos chicas salen de el puesto de ramen dejando a Naruto y Hinata solos…

Hinata: eeh! … espe…

Naruto: creo que ya te dejaron aquí…

Hinata: si lo se u.u

Naruto: si quieres te invito una nieve n.n

Hinata: n.n vale

**Fin del capitulo 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

En la escuela…

Naruto: y en donde esta Matsuri?

Gaara: en su salon

Naruto: asi que va a cursar en esta escuela el grado..

Gaara: hmph!

RING RING suena la campana para salir a receso.

Naruto: al fin! Ya tenia hambre!

Sasuke: te la pasas comiendo… estas peor que chouji…

Chouji: ey ya no como tanto… estoy a dieta

Shikamaru: solo tu sabes que estas a dieta

Chouji: Shikamaru!

Todos salen a receso…

En el patio

Kankuro: arg!

Gaara: que demonios te ocurre?

Kankuro: solo ve con quien esta Matsuri

Gaara voltea y observa Matsuri que estaba platicando con Sasori…

Gaara los ignora aunque por dentro le hervia la sangre, y tenia muchas ganas de ir a matarlo.

Kankuro: pero calmate Gaara…

Gaara: estoy calmado (con una vena saltada)

Kankuro; vale

Con Sasori y Matsuri

Sasori: y que me dices si vamos a cenar hoy?

Matsuri: jeje n.n muchas gracias pero tengo novio ^^

Sasori: pero yo no soy celoso!

Matsuri: jeje esque tu no conoces a Gaara

Sasori: asi que andas con el niño de Suna…

Matsuri: hehe pues si

Sasori: y tu tambien eres de Suna?

Matsuri: si de hay…

Sasori: que casualidad… yo tambien soy de Suna

Matsuri: enserio?

Sasori: si… mi abuela es muy famosa hay

Matsuri: enserio? Quien es tu abuela?

Sasori: Chyo!

Matsuri: aaah! Si la conosco…

Sasori: al parecer tenemos muchas cosas en comun…

En ese momento alguien los interrumpe…

Gaara: ajam ajam!

Matsuri: Gaara!! Te presento a Sasori…

Gaara: ¬¬ ya lo conosco…

Sasori: que alegria volverte a ver

Gaara: no puedo decir lo mismo

Sasori: veo que sigues siendo el mismo mal educado de siempre

Gaara: te partire la cara si no te alejas de Matsuri!!

Sasori: tu y tus comentarios GAARA!

Matsuri: n.n! etto… como que ya entramos a clase!

Sasori: ¬¬… si quieres te acompaño a tu salon?

Gaara: NO! Para eso me tiene a mi!

Sasori: no te vallas a perder en el camino GAARA!

Gaara: conosco muy bien esta escuela!

Matsuri: jeje aaaah! Los dos tienen el cabello rojo n.n!

Sasori: vale… nos vemos muñeca

Gaara: arrg! Cuida tus palabras!

Sasori: yo se lo que digo!

Gaara: hmph!

Sasori se va de hay dejando a Matsuri y a Gaara solos…

Gaara: que hacias con el?

Matsuri: es solo un amigo

Gaara: ahora se les llama amigo?

Matsuri: Gaara por dios…

Gaara: contesta!

Matsuri: no respondere tus preguntas que no tienen sentido

Gaara: lo que no tiene sentido es que andes de…..

Matsuri: de que Gaara?

Los otros chicos estaban viendo la escena que producían Gaara y Matsuri, y cuando Naruto alcanzo a escuchar lo que avia dicho se fue directamente con ellos.

Naruto: vamos! Chicos, no peleen lleven la fiesta en paz n.n

Gaara: no te metas, Naruto

Sasuke: Gaara, por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Naruto, vámonos a clases.

Sasuke intento llevarse a Gaara, pero este no se dejo

Gaara: no pienso ir a ninguna parte con ustedes

Naruto: no seas aca, no pelees con Matsuri, ella no tiene la culpa

Gaara: TE DIGE QUE YA NO TE METIERAS

Naruto: no te exaltes, esta bien nos iremos…

Los demas se van y dejan de nuevo solos Gaara y Matsuri.

Gaara: vamos a hablar a otra parte…

Matsuri se nego a acompañarlo por lo que obligo a que Gaara utilizara la fuerza, tomandola del brazo y llevandola atrás de la escuela.

Matsuri: SUELTAME! ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO

Gaara: me tienes que explicar tu comportamiento infantil!

Matsuri: y tu me tienes que explicar que era lo que me ivas a decir!

Gaara: decirte que

Matsuri: que yo era que?

Gaara: que andabas de…

Matsuri: de que?

Gaara: …

Matsuri: de que Gaara por dios! De que?

Gaara: de ZOOOOOORRAAAAAAAAAAA!

Matsuri: esto es el colmo Gaara! Como te atreves a decirme ZORRA! Esto se acabo Gaara! SE ACABO!

La chica se va de hay y se dirije a su salon derramando lagrimas por todo el camino. Mientras Gaara se queda atonico.

Gaara: Joder!

El chico pelirrojo se dirije a su salon.

RING RING! Hora de salida.

Estaban 5 chicas caminando y se topan con Matsuri.

Temari: chequn, ai esta Matsuri

Sakura: eh! Dijiste Matsuri?

Ino: donde esta

Temari: ai esta, vamos…

La chica de 4 coletas le grita a Matsuri, y ella se da cuenta y se seca las lagrimas antes de que sus amigas la vieran asi.

Ya estando juntas.

Matsuri: ah! Hola chicas, me alegra verlas n.n

Sakura: tambien a nosotras nos alegra volverte a ver, ya teniamos tiempo sin saber nada de ti

Tenten: bueno ni tanto, temari siempre habla de ti

Ino: see! Aah! I ya sabemos de tu relacion con Gaara.

Todas: iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ¡

Matsuri al escuchar el comentaria que dieron sus amigas, y fingio una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que todas se reian Temari se avia dado cuenta de que su mirada ya no era igual, sin ese brillo que siempre tenia, pero lo que se dio cuenta fue que sus ojos estabn rojos como si huviera… llorado

Temari: que te pasa Matsuri?

Matsuri: eh!... nani??... jejeje no yo no tengo nada

Todas las chicas se quedaron calladas.

Temari: estubieste llorando, verdad?

Matsuri: pff! Yo claro que no, porque piensas eso??

Hinata: al pareser, estubieste llorando… tus ojos esan rojos

Temari: matsuri! Dime la verdad, que te pasa??

Matsuri intentaba no mirarla a los ojos ya que a ella no le podia mentir y no se sentia bien para contar, asi que solto su llanto y las demas reaccionaron a instante y cubrieron, después temari la abrazo y se la llevaron a otra parte.

En el parque…

Todas se sentaron en la misma banquita bueno, temari, sakura y Hinata se sentaron al costado de Matsuri mientras que Ino y Tenten enfrente de la nombrada.

Temari: que sucedió, Matsuri??

Hinata: sucedió algo con Gaara??

Matsuri: esquee…

Ino: tranquilizate, si sigues llorando de esa manera no podras hablar bien y nosotras no podremos entenderte

Matsuri toma aire y se seca nuevamente las lagrimas.

Matsuri: esque… hoy en el receso… corte con Gaara u.u

Todas: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Temari: pero porque???

Ino: porque lo hisiste Matsuri??

Sakura: vamos, cuentanos, que paso entre ustedes??

Matsuri se queda callada, ya que no encontraba la forma de decirlo.

Tenten: no te quedes callada, Matsuri

Hinata: dinos,!

Matsuri: esque… snif snif … Gaara … mee dijo … ZORRAA!

Todas: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! TE DIJOO QUEEEEEE!

Matsuri se tapo la cara y empezo a llorar nuevamente.

Temari se pone de pie: como se atrevio decirte eso, ARG! Pedazo de…. Me las va a pagar

Sakura: pero que le pasa

Ino: esto no se va a quedar asi.

Tenten: si si, ay que masacrarlo.

Hinata: matsuri, tiene que aver un motivo por lo que te dijo, aver cuentanos bien

Matsuri: en el receso, yo estaba parada y se me aserco un chico que se llama Sasori, entonces Gaara se dirijio a nosotros y empezo a ponerse… no se… creo que le molesto verme con el u.u

Temari: aunque fueras la novia de mi hermano, tienes la libertad de hablar con cualquier persona.

Matsuri: casi se pelea con el, después sasori se fue y gaara me jalo hacia el patio de la escuela y empezamos a discutir y ay fue cuando me dijo eso D:

Temari: y piensas quedarte de brazos cruzados Matsuri?

Sakura: tienes que hacerlo sufrir!

Ten ten: si que se arrepienta de haberte dicho eso!

Hinata: eres mucha mujer para el!

Matsuri: pero que es lo que puedo hacer? Snif snif

Ten ten: ya se! Dale celos!

Todas: SIIII! CELOS!

Matsuri: pero celos… por que?

Sakura: para que se de cuenta de la mujer que perdio!

Temari: si... alcabo y ya nos dimos cuenta de que si es celoso

Matsuri: pero con quien le voy a dar celos!

Hinata: neji-kun

Ten ten: que? ¬¬ no con el no

Sakura: am.. Shikamaru?

Temari: ni lo piensen!

Ino: con Sasuke

Sakura: NO!

Ten ten: Naruto!

Hinata: etto… si quieres… u.u

Matsuri: no con ninguno de los que les gusta!

Sakura: pensemos un momento en quien…

Todas se quedaron calladas un momento, en eso aparece un chico pelirrojo…

Mientras con los chicos…

Naruto: QUE LE DIJISTE QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Sasuke: y yo que pense que Naruto era el mas idiota

Shikamaru: lo mas problemático que he visto eres TU!

Kiba: como se te ocurre llamarle asi a una mujer!

Lee: eso es peor que ofender a Gay!

Todos: ¬¬

Lee: bueno solo decia

Chouji: tendras que pedirle disculpas…

G&S&N: QUE?

Sasuke: yo opino lo mismo

Naruto: y pensar que Sasuke esta diciendo eso!

Sasuke: oye si yo le ubiera dicho asi a Sakura…

Naruto lo interrumpe: no estarias VIVO!

Sasuke: cierto

Neji: el punto es que metiste la pata Gaara y ahora la tienes que sacar

Gaara: hmph!

Kankuro: de que hablan chicos?

Lee: Gaara le dijo Zorra a Matsuri…

Todos: LEEE!!

Kankuro: QUE LE DIJISTE QUE?

Naruto: es lo mismo que dije! :D

Kankuro: pero porque coño le dijiste eso??

Gaara: callate

Kankuro: esque no Gaara, no lo puedo creer, me imagino que Matsuri te trono

Lee: si!

Kankuro estaba que sacaba humo por los oidos no aguanto el enojo y tomo por el cuello de la camisa del uniforma del pelirrojo y lo estampo a la pared, después le dirijio las siguientes palabras.

Kankuro: ERES UN COÑO! HIJO DE … ¡ JODEEEER

Gaara se lo tomo tranquilo.

Sasuke y neji le quitaron de ensima kankuro a Gaara

Neji: tranquilizate

Sasuke: sueltalo Kankuro

Kankuro: esta bien!...

El chico pelirrojo sin decir nada se sento, cerro los ojos y se pudo a pensar, mientras el pelirrojo asia eso todos lo observaron con atención…

Volviendo con las chicas.

Sasori: yo podria ayudarte con eso!

Temari: SI!

Matsuri: NO

Todas: SI!

Temari: ve es el chico perfecto para esto…

Sakura: se parece mucho a Gaara…

Ten ten: si… asi le va a calar mas…

Sakura: como no pense en ti Sasori…

Sasori: entonses… quedamos en eso?

Matsuri: si

Temari: vale! Hay sera una dulce venganza!

Hinata: la venganza es mala!

Sakura: pero en este momento es dulce!!

Ten ten: si… ese maldito de Gaara va a sufrir!

Sasori: vale… mañana paso por ti…

Temari: es una excelente idea!

Sakura: si… asi Gaara se va a dar cuenta de que Matsuri vino a la escuela con Sasori…

Hinata: lo bueno es que la uni esta pegada a la prepa

Sasori: y aunque no lo estubiera yo llevaria a Matsuri

Todas: iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!

Matsuri se sonroja…

Sasori: entonces, apartir de mañana tu y yo seremos novios!

Matsuri: hai!

Mientras con los chicos.

Naruto: es mejor que arregles este problema, porque puede suceder algo y después ya no vas a poder solucionarlo.

Gaara: que clase de problema dices?

Naruto: pues tu sabes

Gaara: no, no se!

Naruto: dijamos, que Matsuri no esta nada mal

Sasuke: eso es cierto

Gaara: no me guta la forma en que piensen de ella ¬¬

Naruto: vez! No eres el unico chico que existe en este mundo, ay demasiados

Lee: y si dices que estaba con Sasori, no cres que el va a provechar el momento y se le va a lanzar?

Gaara: ni me lo quiero imaginar u.u

Kankuro: entonces? No pienses mucho las cosas porque mas tiempo le das a este asunto y te la pueden quitar

Neji: tienes que mover ese paso o si no…

Gaara: o si no??

Todos: MATSURI Y SASORI!

Gaara: ARG! ¬¬si se le aserca un poco juro que lo MATO!!

Naruto: pues hoy habla con ella en el departamento y arregla esoo ¬¬

Sasuke: bueno, todavía falta y ella quire continuar contigo o te deje por otro…

Lee: no ayudas en nada, Sasuke, con ese comentario

Sasuke: lo se! Es divdertido hacerlo n.n

Gaara: quieres divertirte??

El pelirrojo empezo a verlo de otra forma al azabache, mientras que el Uchiha se dio cuenta de la mirada y la risa macabra que le regalaba y mejor se quedo callado.

Gaara: eso pense ¬¬

**Fin del capitulo 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Venganza **

Martes, un dia especial para todos los chicos de Konoha, pero no para todos… Un chico sufria en silencio…

Gaara: que are?... que demonios are?...

Lee: deberias hablar con ella sobre el tema y arreglas las cosas…

Gaara: esta bien… arreglare las cosas con ella…

Por otra parte… las chicas estaban platicando sobre la venganza de Matsuri…

Sakura: esta es la venganza perfecta!

Temari: si lo se… esa fue una buena idea…

Ten ten: ahora tenemos que ver como reacciona Gaara

Ino: pues sabiendo como es… abra problemas…

Temari: como le estara llendo?

Sakura: yo digo que bien…

Ino: Gaara ni se imagina con lo que le espera en receso buajaja!

Todas: jajaja

El chico pelirrojo se acerca a las chicas…

Gaara: no saben en donde esta Matsuri?

Sakura: supongo que en su salon…

Temari: y para que la buscas?

Gaara: eso a ti no te importa!

Temari: aaah que agresividad la tuya querido hermano

El pelirrojo se da la vuelta y sale de el salon…

Temari: rapido… mandenle un mensaje a Matsuri… ay que avidarle que Gaara va para alla!

Sakura escribe un mensaje de texto el cual se lo envia de inmediato a Matsuri…… el mensaje viajo hasta llegar a el celular de Matsuri…

_De: Sakura_

_Ey Matsuri… Gaara va para alla!_

_Tienes que hacer lo planeado!_

_Hora: 9:00am_

Matsuri: que?...

Matsuri rapidamente se metio a el salon…

Matsuri: pero Sasori esta lejos… no llegara en un instante… que ago?

El pelirrojo llega a el salon de Matsuri…

Gaara: ey… en donde esta Matsuri?

Tasumi: no la he visto…

Gaara: hmph! ¬¬

El pelirrojo observo por todo el salon pero no observo a Matsuri por ningun lado, la chica estaba escondida entre unos chavos de su salon. Gaara opto por irse a su salon de nuevo…

Matsuri: fiiiu! Estuvo cerca!

Pasaron las clases y la hora de receso llego…

Gaara: ire a buscar a Matsuri!

Lee: ve… no metas la pata de nuevo…

Gaara: ¬¬

Gaara comienza a buscar por todo el colegio a Matsuri, pero no la encontro por ninguna parte…

Sasori: y te podre dar un beso enfrente de el?

Matsuri: no

Sasori: pero si lo ago… no te podras quitar… o si?

Matsuri: no u.u

Sasori: ay viene Gaara…

Matsuri: que ago?

Sasori: agarrame la mano…

Los dos chicos se toman de la mano, el pelirrojo los observo a lo lejos, pero no queria aceptar que la chica era Matsuri por lo que se acerco mas a ellos…. Sasori aprovecho la atención de Gaara para robarle un beso a Matsuri, la chica no tubo otra opcion que corresponderle el beso.

Gaara enfurecido se acerco rapidamente a los dos chicos…

Gaara: MATSURI!

Matsuri y Sasori se separan, pero no se sueltan de la mano…

Sasori: que es lo que quieres?

Gaara: que es lo que quieres con MI NOVIA?

Matsuri: TU NOVIA?... aun no aceptas que tu y yo ya no somos nada!

Gaara: NOOOO! Alejate de ella!

Sasori: ahora ella es mi chica… el que se tiene que alejar eres tu…

Gaara: tu chica? Yo no pienso alejarme de ella…

Sasori: pues tendras uqe hacerlo… ella ya no quiere nada contigo…

Gaara: y contigo si?

Sasori: pues si… Gaara… aceptalo… no supiste aprovechar lo bueno que tenias enfrente de ti

Gaara: arg! Ya te dije no pienso perder a Matsuri…

Sasori: pues lo siento mucho por ti… ahora ella esta conmigo… asi que nos disculpas nosotros seguimos con cosas de novios… tu entiendes verdad?

Sasori voltio de nuevo a Matsuri par volver a besarla, pero Gaara reacciono antes de que la besara de nuevo y de un impulso el chico pelirrojo se lanzo sobre el.

Gaara: TEEE DIJEEE QUEEE TEEE ALEEJAARAAS DEE EELLAAA!

El chico se lo llevo de corbata a Sasori a la pared del edificio que estaba cercas de ai, Matsuri estaba asustada ya que era la primera vez que veia asi a Gaara, por otro lado Gaara lo tomo por la camisa y en su rostro solo presentaba rabia y enojo. Con toda la fuerza que acumulaba en sus manos ahorcaba mas fuerte a Sasori provocando que el chico se le perdia el aire después de unos pequeños segundos, sasori reacciono y le dio un rodillaso en el estomago de Gaara cuando resivio ese impacto solto a sasori y vomitando un poco de sangre después de ese sasori avia recuperado un poco de aire y tomo a Gaara por sus bellisimos cabellos pelirrojos y levanto su rostro enseguida con la otra mano la levanto cerrandolo y transformandolo en un puño y le dio directamente en su lindisimo rostro. Por otro lado avia corrido hacia el salon de los casi graduados, entraron como si nada....

Tipo A: disuculpen (agitado)…

Naruto: eeh? Que pasa? Porque tan agitado?

Tipo A: esque…

Sasuke: esque quee, ya sueltaa

Tipo B: su amigo el pelirrojo se anda peliando con otro pelirrojo

Lee: que?? Pelirrojo??

S,N&L: sasori y gaara!

Los tres salieron corriendo junto con los otros dos para que le dijieran donde estaban peleando. Cuando llegaron vieron a Gaara tirado en el suelo, algo sanfrentado y con unas heridas masomenos… voltearon a ver a Sasori y al pareser el no avia resivido ningun golpe de Gaara, vieron a Matsuri llorando arodillara con el rostro tapado con sus manos diciendo que parara que no queria que lo lastimara, Naruto, Lee y Sasuke se fueron directamente con Gaara, Naruto se puso enfrente de Sasori y junto con el Sasuke mientras que Lee fue ayudar a Gaara.

Naruto: cres que es divertido golpear a una persona???

Sasori: dile a tu amigito, bueno si es que despierta que no lo quiero sercas de ella…

Sasuke: sercas de quien??

Sasori: ustedes no comprender nada… y no tengo tiempo para ustedes… solo quiero que le digan eso a Gaara.

Sasori se retira.

Naruto: aaarg! Pedaso de ….

Sasuke lo alcansa a agarrar: no vale la pena que te pongas asi… mejor vamos a ver que le pasa a Gaara…

Las chicas estaban viendo el espectaculo que estaban bueno que Sasori estaba haciendo, después se dirijieron hacia Matsuri para ayudarla, pero al pareser ella ya se avia ido y no sabian donde estaba…

Sakura: donde esta Matsuri??

Temari: yo la vi hace unos instantes, pero ya no esta

Hinata: creen que le aya pasado algo??

Tenten: lo mas seguro esque se fue al baño

Sakura: vamos entonces…

Las chicas se dirijieron al baño.

Mientras que Lee avia llevado a Gaara la enfermeria, el chico pelirrojo se reusaba descansar o revisarse…

Lee: pero tienes que curar esas heridas

Gaara: yo no necesito nada de esas porquerias, ya me siento mejor, no intestes ayudar

En eso llegaron Naruto y Sasuke…

Naruto: no seas orgulloso, sabemos todos que si te dio una buena palisa

Sasuke: lastima que tu no pudiste ni rosarlo

Lee: chicos porfavor!

Enfermera: lo sentimos, pero el chico necesita descansar

Gaara: yo no pienso descansar

Enfermeria: no te lo estoy preguntando, te lo estoy diciendo asi que recuestate, necesitas energias por el momento estas debil

Gaara: ya le dije que no quiero, ademas usted no es nadie para darme ordenes

El chico se levanta y sale del cuarto…

Enfermera: valla! Al pareser su amigo tiene su carácter

Lee: lo sabemos

N&S: !

Mientras en el baño…

Sakura: Matsuri… en donde estas?

Temari: creo que no esta aquí

Hinata: esperen… escuchan eso…?

Dentro de unos de los baños se escuhca un ruido…

SNIF SNIF!!

Las chicas abren la puerta y vieron a Matsuri que estaba sentada sobre el retrete, llorando, y con el rostro tapado…

Hinata: Matsuri! Estas bien?

Matsuri: snif snif… si…

Temari: que fue lo que paso?

Matsuri: SASORI! ESO PASO!

Sakura: calmate!

Ino: cuentamos que es lo que paso?

Matsuri: creo que fue una mala idea lo de darle celos…

Temari: NO! No digas eso Matsuri… el se lo tiene bien merecido…o ya se te olvido lo que te dijo?

Ino: Temari tiene razon!

Hinata: pero chicas…. Sasori se paso… dejo al pobre de Gaara bien mal!

Matsuri: snif snif… pobre de mi Gaara! T.T

Ten ten: a pesar de todo se te nota que si lo quieres…

Temari: ire a hablar con Sasori…

Ino: pero esperen! Por que Gaara reacciono asi?

Matsuri: lo que pasa es que… Sasori me beso enfrente de Gaara…

Todas: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Matsuri: me BESO y Gaara nos vio…

Temari: eso no estaba en el trato!

Sakura: tenemos que dejarle claro que no tiene ningun derecho de besarte o tocarte!

Temari: esto no se puede quedar asi… GOLPEO A MI HERMANO!!

Matsuri: Temari calmate… yo hablare con el mas tarde

Temari: pero no quiero mas problemas entre Gaara y Sasori…

Matsuri: esta bien…

RING RING la campana para entrar a clase sono…

Sakura: bueno… ya tenemos que irnos…

Matsuri: esta bien…

Sakura: nos vemos mas tarde Matsuri

Matsuri: si

Hinata: estas segura que estaras bien?

Matsuri: si… gracias…

Las chicas salen de el baño y se dirijen a su salon, mientras que Matsuri se quedo un rato mas dentro de el baño.

Pasaron las horas y la hora de salida se acerco….

Kakashi: a chicos no olviden hacer la tarea!

Tsunade: profesor Kakashi buenas tardes!

Kakashi: buenas tarde…

Tsunade: vengo a darles un aviso a los chicos

Kakashi: claro… pase.

Tsunade: chicos como el dia de Hallowen se acerca… la sociedad de alumnos organizara una fiesta de disfraces dentro de la escuela… y todos estan invitados… pero recuerden que tiene que traer un disfraz…

Naruto: que bien!

Sakura: y cuando es?

Tsunade: el sabado… a las 8pm en addelante

Naruto: a que bien!

Temari: y que es lo que va a aver?

Tsunade: musica… bebidas… no alcoholicas…

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaah! u.u

Tsunade: y un concurso de disfraces…

Ino: aaah! Que bien!

Tsunade: bueno eso era todo chicos… a y el dia de mañana la salida sera a las 11am

Todos: wooooooooojuuuuuuu!

Tsunade sale de el salon y los chicos comienzan a salir…

Temari: de que se disfrazaran?

Sakura: ay aun no lo se….

Ino: yo ire de… mmm… no se

Ten ten: tenemos que ir a comprar el disfraz!

Sakura: si

Temari: tu de que iras Matsuri?

Matsuri: pues… yo tengo un disfraz en mi casa…

Sakura: y de que es?

Matsuri: de gatita…

Ino: aw! Que lindisima te vas a ver!

Sakura: si lo se!

Matsuri: pero el disfraz esta en Suna

Temari: not e apures Matsuri… yo te lo consigo

Matsuri: n.n

Sakura: bueno chicas me tengo que ir…

Hinata: yo tambien… tengo muchas cosas que hacer…

Matsuri: vale…

Temari: nosotras tambien nos vamos

Sakura: vale… nos vemos mañana en la escuela

Temari: si

Temari y Matsuri se dirijen a el departamento de los Sabaku no. Sakura se dirije a hacer algunas cosas, dejando a Ten ten, Hinata e ino solas.

Ino: ooo ya nos quedamos solas…

Ten ten: si lo se

Hinata: n.n

Ino: que les parece si hacemos algo?

Hinata: bueno chicas las dejo….

Ino: vale

Ten ten: adios Hinata

La chica de ojos aperlados se dirije a la mansion Hyuga, dejando a Ino y Ten ten solas.

Ino: bueno…. Que te parece si tui yo yo nos vamo s hacer algo?

Ten ten: hoy no puedo…

Ino: por que?

Ten ten: quede de ir con Neji a comer en su casa…

Ino: asi que tu te vas a ver con Hinata…

Ten ten: pues no precisamente… n.n

Ino: aaaaah! Ya entendi… n.n

En eso un chico de cabello largo llega a donde estan las dos chicas…

Neji: Hola!

Ten ten: hola neji

Ino: bueno… los dejo solos!

Los dos chicos se sonrojaron, mientras que neji tomaba la mano de Ten ten.

Neji: si iras hoy a comer con migo?

Ten ten: si

Ino: bueno ya no les ago mal tercio… n.n

Neji: vale

Ten ten: nos vemos mañana…

Ino: vale vale

Ino se dirije a la floreria que su madre.

Neji: quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

Ten ten: como quieras Neji

Neji: si es por mi… si te llevo

Ten ten: n.n

La chica se sonrrojo un poco…

Neji: te vez muy linda sonrrojada!

Ten ten: =D

Neji se posu frente a ella, la tomo por la cintura y lentamente fue acercando sus labios y le dice algo en susurro

Neji: desde cuando fue nuestro ultimo beso?

Ten ten: emm… no lo se… porque no me refrescas la memoria

Neji solo saca un bufo, asi que la tomo fuerte pegandola a su cuerpo después poco a poco se empiezan a asercar y rosando con cuidado los dulces labios de su amada se deside a besarla tiernamente esta le corresponder enrollando sus brazos en el cuello del genio.

Por otra parte, Sakura iva caminando por la calle con dos grandes bolsas llenas de cosas para la comida…

Sasuke: ten cuidado… con esas grandes bolsas puedes tropesar…

Sakura al escuchar la voz de Sasuke se puso nerviosa, y de tantos nervios ocaciono que la chica se tropesara y callera al suelo…

Sasuke: te lo dije

Sakura: ouch!

La chica se quedo sentada en el sulo sobando su rodilla izquerda la cual estaba sangrando…

Sasuke se acerca a ella y extiende su mano…

Sakura: eeh?

Sasuke: vamos tomala… necesitas ayuda

Sakura: hai!

Sakura toma la mano de Sasuke y el azebche la ayuda a levantarse, cuando Sakura se puso de pie se doblo un poqito por el dolor de la rodilla que estaba sangrando…

Sasuke: te llevare a tu casa

Sakura: Gracias, pero yo puedo sola

Sasuke: no te estoy preguntando te lo estoy diciendo…

Sakura: O.O!

La chica comienza a recoger las cosas que salieron volando cuando la chica callo al suelo…

Sasuke tambien comenzo a levantas las cosas de Sakura.

Sasuke: vamos…

Sakura: hai

Los dos comenzaron a caminar, a Sakura le costaba trabajo caminar por lo que la chica iva un poco atrasada, Sasuke se detuvo un momento…

Sasuke: segura que te encuentras bien Sakura?

Sakura: si… yo puedo sola

Sasuke: te ayudare con las bolsas… damelas

Sakura: enserio Sasuke gracias pero yo puedo sola

Sasuke: eres demasiado orgullosa…

El azabache continuo caminando

Sakura: y quien me dice que soy orgullosa!

Sasuke: que paso?

Sakura: nada…

Sasuke se acerca a Sakura, toma las bolsas que Sakura estaba cargando…

Sasuke: te dije que yo te ayudo…

Sakura: esta bien… Sasuke

Sasuke: vamos

Sakura. Vale

Los dos chicos se dirijieron a la casa de Sakura, la llegar…

Sakura: gracias Sasuke…

La chica toma las bolsas que el chico iba cargando

Sakura: no quieres pasar?

Sasuke: mmm tengo cosas que hacer

Sakura: vamos… te invito algo de tomar

Sasuke: vale pues

Los dos chicos entraro a la casa Haruno. Sakura dejo las bolsas en la mesa…

Sasuke: que no estan tus padres?

Sakura: no… estan trabajando

Sasuke: mejor

Sakura: que paso?

Sasuke: nada…

Sakura: me esperas tantito… ire a quitarme el uniforme…

Sasuke: vale…

Sakura se dirijio a su habitación, para quitarse el uniforme. La chica estaba segura de que Sasuke se quedaria esperandola en la sala por lo que dejo la puerta habierta mientras se quitaba el uniforme….

sasuke se encontraba sentado en el sillon esperando a Sakura, cuando de pronto el celular de Sakura el cual estaba en la mesa enseguida de las bolsas, comenzo a vibrar, el azabache se acerco y lo tomo, después se dirijio a la habitación de Sakura pensando que la puerta estaba cerrada. Cuando el chico se acerco a la habitación se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta, Sakura se estaba quitando la blusa del uniforme cuando Sasuke se paro en la puerta, con el celular en la mano, la chica no se dio cuenta por lo que continuo quitandose el uniforme. Sasuke estaba observando con a tencion mientras se dibujaba una sonrrisa en su cara. La chica estaba de espaldas, por lo que Sasuke aprovecho a acercarse a ella tomandole por detrás… y susurrandole al oido…

Sasuke: debiste aver cerrado la puerta Sakura!

Sakura se sonrrojo, pero rapidamente tomo la cobija de su cama para taparse…

Sasuke: no tenias por que averte tapado Sakura… solo vine a dejarte tu celular…

Sasuke le entraga el celular a Sakura, ella lo observa y era un mensaje de ino… la chica no le tomo mas importancio y dejo el celular en la cama…

Sakura: que haces aquí Sasuke?

Sasuke: solo venia a entregarte tu celular

Sakura: ya puedes salir de mi aviación?

Sasuke: no

Sakura: O.O

Sasuke se acerca lentamente a Sakura hasta quedar muy cerca de ella…

Sasuke: quiero estar un rato con tigo Sakura…

Sakura: S-Sasuke-kun!

El chico acerco sus labios lentamente a los de Sakura, sellandolos por un instante con un apasionado beso, la chica no podia creer que el chico al que siemore abia deseado la estubiera besando, Sasuke coloco sus manos en la cintura de la chica, mientras que la chica sin pensalo solto la cobija conla que se estaba tapando, y enrrollos sus brazon en el cuello de Sasuke, el beso se comenzo a hacer mas apasionado cada momento. Sasuke lentamente recosto a Sakura en la cama quedando encima de ella, lentamente sus labios comenzaron a bajar por su cuello, bajando a su abdomen, y de hay volviendo a sus labios, Sakura le quito poco a poco la camiza a el azabache dejando su bien formado abdomen descubierto, la temperatura se comenzo a elebar poco a poco, Sakura ya estaba en ropa interior y Sasuke sin camisa, los dos chicos estaba concentrado en lo que estaban aciendo, cuando de pronto un ruido se escucha en la sala… por lo que pararon…

Sakura: escuchaste eso?

Sasuke: escuchar que?

De nuevo se escucho el ruido… se escucho que la puerta se cerro

Sakura: ES MI MAMA!

Sasuke rapidamente se levanto y se puso su camisa… mientras que sakura se puso rapidamente su ropa… Sasuke salio de la habitación y cerro al puerta, quedandose el fuera de la hbitacion.

Mama: tu quien eres?

Sasuke: buenas tardes señora… soy un amigo de Sakura

Mama: aaah! Y Sakura?

Sasuke: se esta cambiando…

Mama: y que aces hay?

Sasuke: es que le traje su celular… por que… le estaban llamando

Mama: mmm… vale… soy la mama de Sakura mucho gusto

Sasuke. el gusto es mio…

Sakura sale de su habitación

Sakura: mama!

Mama: solo vine por unas cosas… veo que trajiste para hacer de comer

Sakura: si.. . es que Ino hoy va a venir a comer…

Mama: y el se va a quedar?

Sakura: …

Sasuke: no yo ya me iba… mucho gusto señora…

Mama: vale…

Sasuke sale de la casa de Sakura

Sasuke: por poquito…!

El chico continuo con su camino

Mama: que era lo que estabas aciendo con el?

Sakura: … nada mama!

Mama: si se entera tu padre…

Sakura: NO ESTABAMOS HACIENDO NADA!

Mama: esta bien Sakura… pero que no se vuelva a repetir…

En el departamento de los Sabaku no… ya hace rato que las chicas habia llegado, Gaara estaba sentado en el sillon, Kankuro estaba biendo la novela y Temari hablando por telefono… Matsuri estaba en su habitación.

TOC TOC tocan la puerta…

Gaara se levanto y abre la puerta, para su sorpresa era Sasori el que habia tocado la puerta.

Sasori: esta Matsuri?

Gaara; NO

Gaara cerro la puerta en la cara de Sasori… pero el chico era insistente por lo que volvio a tocar la puerta…

Gaara: NO VIVE AQUÍ

Matsuri: GAARA!

Gaara: ¬¬

El pelirrojo se volvio a sentar en el sillon… pero no paraba de observar a Matsuri y a Sasori… Sasori tomo la mano de Matsuri andes de Salir de el departamento, Gaara no podia contenerso, por lo que golpeo a su hermano que estaba a lado

Kankuro: aaaaah! Por que me golpeas a mi! Yo no le dije zorra!

Gaara: AAAAARRRRGGGG!!

Kankuro: mejor me voy de aquí

Kankuro se levanto de el sillon y se fue a su habitación a terminar de ver la novela… Temari aun seguia en el telefono…

Temari: que bien Ten ten! Que bueno que todo va bien!

Telefono: si… oye hablado de chicos… que vas a hacer con Shikamaru?

Temari: no puedo hacer nada… el aun no me dice nada… ni me a invitado a salir

Telefono: no te apures Temari… se le nota en la mirada que le gustas… y mucho!

Temari: eso el que me deja mas tranquila jeje

Telefono: jejeje

RING RING

Temari: esperame poquito Ten ten.. esta entrando otra llamada

Telefono 1: esta bien

Temari oprime otro boton para utilizar la otra linea

Temari: bueno?

Telefono 2: Temari!! Tengo que contarles algo!

Temari: de que Sakura?

Telefono 2: tiene que ser en persona!

Temari: ay me dejas con la duda!

Gaara: CHISMOSA! (gritando desde el sillon)

Temari: shhh! Gaara espera estoy hablando por telefono

Telefono 2: hoy comemos en mi casa… vale?

Temari: vale!

Telefono 2: vale… nos vemos

Temari cuelga esa linea y vuelve a la linea 1 con Ten ten

Temari: era Sakura

Telefono: y que te dijo?

Temari: que tiene algo que contarnos…

Telefono: aaah! Que le habra pasado!?

Temari: nada malo… se escucho algo emocionada

Telefono: tendra algo que ver con Sasuke?

Temari: no lo creo… pero quien sabe…

Telefono: aah me quede con la duda

Temari: aah! Hoy es dia de comer en la casa de Sakura… vamos?

Telefono: lo siento… comida en casa de Neji…

Temari: mmm bieno entonses nos vemos mañana

Telefono: vale

Las dos chcas cuelgan el telefono, Temari se dirjie a su habitaron para alistarse, mientras que Gaara sale del el departamento para seguir a Matsuri…

Con matsuri y Sasori

Sasori: ya te dije que lo siento mucho… me deje llevar

Matsuri: pero casi lo matas!

Sasori: ay no fue para tanto

Matsuri: aparte tambien tenemos que hablar de el beso

Sasori: aaa ese beso…

Matsuri: eso no estaba en el plan!

Sasori: es que… soy debil… no puedo pensar que eres mi novia y no te puedo besar!

Matsuri: no soy tu novia recuerdalo!

Los chicos se detiene en un parque para platicar… mientras que Gaara después de estarlos buscando los encontro y se escondio en los arbustos…

Matsuri: pero ese no es el punto!

Sasori: entonses cual es?

Matsuri: en que solo te ivas a hacer pasar por mi novio!

En los arbusto

Gaara: QUEEE?

En el parque

Sasori: pero yo no quiero que sea finjido!

Matsuri: pero asi es!

Sasori: en ese caso yo no quiero ser parte de una venganza!

En los arbustos

Gaara: VENGANZA?

En el parque

Matsuri: …

Sasori: yo quiero ser parte de tu vida!

Matsuri: lo lamento… pero tu no puedes ser parte de mi vida!

Sasori: por que?

Matsuri: por que mi vida es Gaara!!

Sasori: u.u yo se que eso no lo podre cambiar!... pero dame una oportunidad… por favor!

Matsuri: no lo se!...

Sasori: no te pido que me respondas ahorita… quiero que lo pienses!

Matsuri: vale… lo pensare

En los arbiustos:

Gaara: con que una venganza eeeh?... veremos cual es la mas dulce!

Gaara se va de hay, Sasori y Matsuri siguen caminando por Konoha….

En alguna parte de konoha, iba caminando una chica castaña, se dirijia a la casa de su novio.

Neji: Ten ten! Pasa

La chica pasa

Ten ten: lamento llegar tarde

Neji: no te preocupes

Ten ten: y que comeremos? n.n

Neji: que es lo que quieres comer?

Ten ten: la verdad no tengo hambre

Neji: esta bien… si quieres podemos ir a donde tu quieras

Ten ten: mmm… a donde quieres ir tu…

Neji: te tengo una sorpresa amor…

Ten ten: aaah! No te ubieras molestado…

Neji: ya son 5 meses! Tenia que darte algo

Ten ten: n.n

Neji: ven… vamos a mi habitación…

Ten ten: vale

Los dos chicos subieron las escaleras crucaron el pasillo y entraron a la habitación de Neji…

Neji: pasa

Ten ten entra a la habitación de Neji, el cierra la puerta y después se dirije a su closet, del cual saca una pequeña cajita…

Neji: esto es para ti…

Ten ten: aaaah! Gracias… (la chica lo abre)… es lindisomo!

Neji: es lindo para una chica linda

Ten ten: gracias amor! Me lo pones

Neji: claro

Neji tomo el dije en sus manos y lo coloco en el cuello de Ten ten, después de ponerselo el comenzo a oler su cuello, después beso levemente la parte ya mencionada, y el chico se susurro al oido

Neji: ya son 5 meses de estar juntos… siento le necedad de pasar a otro nivel!... pero solo si tu quieres…

Ten ten se sonrrojo, se dio la vuelta quedando frente de el, la chica coloco sus brazos alrededor de el cuello de Neji, mientras que el colocaba sus manos en la cintura de la chica…

Ten ten: yo tambien lo he pensado… pero.. yo nunca…

La interrumpe neji: si eso lo se… y eso me pone feliz… sabes que solo seras mia!

Ten ten: nunca lo he hecho… no se como reaccionar…

Neji: solo dejame intentarlo!... llegare hasta donde tu quieras!

Ten ten beso a neji con un lindo y tieno beso, después se separon un momento…

Ten ten: esta bien Neji… este sera tu regalo!

Neji: =D

Neji se acerco mas a Ten ten, la toma de la cintura, la besa muy apasionadamente, y sin dejarse de besar se acerco a el apagador de luz, y dejo la habitación oscura… después poco a poco Neji recosto suavemente a Ten ten sobre su cama…

Ya estando acostados en la cama, Neji estaba ensima de Tenten mientras que la seguia besando después paso por su cuello, mientras que Tenten metia sus manos por debajo de la camisa de su amado y acarisiaba suave la espalda del chico. Después, el genio dejo de besar el cuello de Tenten pasando a su oido, mordiendo con cuidado en el lobulo y metiendo suave su lengua, después las manos juguetonas del ojiperla metio por dejabo de la blusa y en un segundo ya le avia quitado la blusa que traia la chica, después empezo a besar sus labios, enseguida su cuello, haciando un pequeño caminito hacia en medio de los pechos bajando un poco mas hasta el abdomen y metiendo la lengua en el hombligo y se regreso por el mismo caminito que havia dejado Neji, mientras que Tenten se arqueaba producido por la forma en que el chico la besaba, la castaña en un movimiento quedo ensima de Neji, después besandolo en el cuello y quitandole la camisa puesta dejando al aire libre el pecho bien formado del Genio, ella no queria quedarse atrás asi que izo lo mismo que el avia hecho con ella, bajo hasta la brageta del pantalón del ojiperla el con sus dientes empezo a bajar la brageta y enseguida desabotonar. Neji no queria terminar desnudo primero hasi que de una vuelta quedo de nuevo arriba de Tenten, el hyuuga bajo sus manos hacia el pantalón para quitarselo ya que para el no tenia ningun problema solo que molestaba traer ropa, en un cerrar los ojos Tenten avia quedado solo en ropa interior, Neji ya se avia bajado los pantalones sin necesidad de ayuda, quedando igual pero con boxer, después Neji ya estaba acelerando el paso los besos eran mas intentos y mas candentes, los movimientos de sus labios eran mas rapidos haciendo falta el oxigeno, neji bajo asu cuello nuevamente y después a su pechos pero se avia dado cuenta que todavía tenia prendas.

Neji: creo que esto molesta

El siguiente movimiento que izo fue irse directamente hacia laespalda y desabrochar el brasier que traia puesto Tenten, y cuando se lo quito dejo a la vista sus suaves y blanos pechos.

Neji: asi esta mejor…

Enseguida tomo un pecho de la chica y se lo metio a la boca con cuidado con ese movimiento la chica havia dejado sacar un pequeño gemido y arqueando la espalda simbolo de exitacion, después con la otra mano tomo el otro pecho y empeo haer circulos con suavidad, la chica empezo a subir un poco el volumen de los gemidos, los ojos se le abrian y cerraban ya que Neji hacia un buen trabajo, el genio empezo a morder un poco el pecho de la castaña provocando que ella se mordiera los labios para no sacar un enorme gemido, el genio dejo a un lado lo que estaba haciendo después empezo a besar el abdomen de su amada, con sus manos empezo a acarisiar con lujuria los muslos de la chica, después entre las piernas y baso un dedo con suavidad por el sexo de la chica, esto izo que Tenten se sintiera mas exitada, después con la otra mano empezo a bajar la ultima braga que tenia puesta Tenten, el sexo de la chica ya estaba humeda, después Tenten tambien le avia quitado el boxer a su amado, ya estando completamente desnudos los dos, Neji trato que la temperatura fue mas alta para que cuando el entrara en ella no le doliera tanto, la chica empezo a decirle con la voz cortante.

Tente: a-ap…ura…tee!

Neji solo la dejo esperar unos intantes y cuando se miraron los dos a los ojos neji le dijo.

Neji: prometo que no te dolera mucho

Tenten: haslo de una vez…

Al pareser la chica ya le urgia que Neji estara ya adentro de ella, el genio no izo esperar asi que con la punta de su mienbro paso por el sexo de la chica, Tenten ya no lo soportaba asi que empezo a gemir y a la vez diciendole.

Tenten: ENTRA YA! AAAAHHH!!

El chico izo caso y metio con cuidado su mienbro, cuando iso eso Tenten saco un gran grito de dolor y Neji la beso como si fuera un grito ahogado para tranquilizarla y tratar de comunicarle que todo esta bien, entonces la chica le dijo que continuara y Neji le izo caso después empezo a entrar y salir de ella, con el tiempo las embestidas eran mas rapidas, la exitacion ya etsba atope, la habitación se olia erotismo y amor a la vez, para que las penetraciones fueran mas profundas, la castaña enredo sus piernas a ala cintura de Neji, haciendo que este profundisara mas la penetracion, despues de tanto movimiento, los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos, agotados y con un poco de aliento, despues Tenten beso por ultima vez los labios del chico y Neji se recosto enseguida de ella, jalandola para que la castaña se acomodara en el fino pecho del chico, despues tomaron una cobija para cubrirse y en unos segundos se quedaron dormidos, pero sin antes…

Neji: gracias Tenten! Te amo

Fue lo ultimo que dijo el genio y la chica lo miro y le sonrio y le susurro.

Neji: yo tambien te amo!

Y callo dormida y agotada. Ya los dos chicos que estaban demasiado agotados tubieron que interrumpir la paz que se sentia en la habitacion despues de aquel acto amoroso.

Ten ten se levanto de la cama para vestirse antes de que alguien los encotrara desnudos, el chico ojiperla iso lo mismo que su amada. Al estar los dos vestidos se volvieron a recostar en la cama, quedando profundamente dormidos, Ten ten estaba recostada sobre su fino pecho, mientras que el chico le acariciaba la cabeza.

En casa de Sakura…

TOC TOC

Sakura: voy! La chica pelirosa abre la puerta…

Sakura: pasen!

Hinata: hola Sakura

Temari: mmm huele rico!

Ino: espero y que tengas un buen sazon

Sakura: n.n´

Las tres chicas pasan y se sientan en la mesa

Sakura: quieren que les sirva de una vez?

Ino: si ya tengo hambre

Temari: si… asi como huele ya se me antojo..

Hinata: si… por favor

Sakura: vale

Sakura comienza a servir la comida, y las chicas se pusieron a platicar como de costumbre. Despues las chicas aun tenian comida…

Sakura: y Matsuri?

Temari: salio con Sasori

Ino: como que ya se la estan llevando muy encerio no creen?

Temari: si… pero yo hable con Matsuri y me dijo que aun seguia pensando en Gaara

Sakura: esa si es una linda pareja!

Ino: linda la de Ten ten y Neji!

Temari: hablando de Ten ten… en donde se quedo?

Hinata: se quedo en la casa con Neji

Ino: y de seguro estan solitos verdad?

Hinata: no… pero estan encerrados en la habitacion de Neji-kun

Ino: ajas ajas… la Ten ten!

Temari: nos tiene que contar!!

Sakura: si ya se

Ino: (deja salir un suspiro) Matsuri y Ten ten son las unicas suertidas…

Temari: u.u

Hinata: etto… u.u

Sakura: ya lo creo

Temari: oye hablando de suerte… que era lo que me ivas a contar Sakura?

Ino: si dinos!

Hinata: n.n

Sakura: aaaah!! Se van a morir

Temari: a ya… no nos dejes en suspenso!

Ino: anda dinos!

Sakura: es que cuando salimos de la escuela, fui a hacer unas comprar para la comida y ya cuando iba a mi casa me tope a Sasuke… y me ayudo con las bolsas…

Temari: waaaaa! Ya se a que termina esto

Ino: se te declaro?

Sakura: no… u.u

Hinata: pero que fue lo que paso?

Sakura: llegamos a mi casa y lo invite a tomar algo, pero antes fui a quitarme el uniforme… y deje la puerta abierta… y Sasuke me vio en ropa interior

Todas: waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Sakura: eso no es lo mejor

Ino: continua Sakura… que mas isieron?

Sakura: pues… (se sonrroja) me beso… y me acosto en la cama!

Todas: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Ino: Sakura… dejaste de ser virgen?

Temari: eres virgen?

Sakura: …

Ino: SAKURA!!! WAAAAAAAAAA!

Temari: eras VIRGEN?

Hinata:

Sakura: noo… aun lo soy!!

Ino: aaa ya me abia emocionado

**Fin del capitulo 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Las dos chicas entraron y se sentaron en el comedor con sus amigas…

Temari: ya vieron que llego chicas!!

Sakura: Ten ten y matsuri…

Hinata: hay vuelvo chicas… tengo que ir a el tocador…

Sakura: si pasa

Hinata: Sakura… me podrias decir en donde se encuntra?

Sakura: sii.. por el pasillo en la segunda puerta a la derecha.

Hinata: gracias…

La oji-perla se dirijio a el baño…

Temari: cuentanos como te fue ten ten?

Ten ten: bien… me fue muy bien n.n

Sakura: y a ti matsuri como te fue con Sasori?

Matsuri: me fue bien… pero…

La chica es interrumpida por Temari

Temari: pero nada!... es el plan perfecto…

Sakura: Temari deja que termine de decirnos…

Matsuri: lo que pasa es que Sasori se lo esta tomando muy enserio

Ten ten: y eso no es lo que tu querias?

Matsuri: nooo… es mas yo no queria esto… ustedes fueron las que me obligaron a hacer esto!

Temari: ahora nos estas hachando la culpa de todo?

Matsuri: noo… pero en parte si la tienes…

Sakura: pero explicate matsuri… de que tenemos la culpa?

Matsuri: de que sasori haya golpeado a Gaara…

Ten ten: no… eso ya no fue nuestra culpa…

Temari: el mismo de lo busco!...

Sakura: tu dijiste que gaara habia comenzado con el pleito…

Ten ten: entiende a Sasori… el solo se defendio

Matsuri: pero yo no quiero que gaara salga lastimado!

Sakura: matsuri eso no va a pasar… sasori no es mala persona… el sabe hasta donde llegar

Temari: Sakura tiene razon… yo lo conosco muy bien

Ten ten: =/… creo que deberiasmos cambiar de tema no creen chicas?

Sakura: si

Matsuri: u.u creo que es lo mejor

La oji-perla llega a la mesa con las demas chicas, Sakura se puso de pie y comenzo a recoger los platos…

Temari: nosotras te ayudamos Sakura

Sakura: no se apuren chicas yo lo hago

Sakura termino de recoger la mesa y se volvio a sentar.

Temari: bueno cambiando de tema… que fue lo que paso ten ten?

Ten ten se sonrroja, y agacha la mirada…

Sakura: ay ya hasta roja se puso!!

Hinata: Sakura te voy a agarrar un poco de agua

Sakura si esta bien hinata

Hinata se levanta para servirse un poco de agua, ya teniendo el vaso con agua en sus manos se volvio a sentar en la mesa con las chicas y comenzo a beber el agua…

Temari: dinos que fue lo que hicieron ten ten!!

Ten ten: (sonrrojada) bueno chicas… le tengo que decir algo… pero no vayan a decir nada!

Hinata: confia en nosotras ten ten! n.n

La chica volvio a beber el agua que estaba dentro del vaso

Ten ten: chicas… ya no soy virge!

Hinata: prrrrfffffffffff!!! (escupio el agua que estaba bebiendo por accidente)

Todas: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!

Temari: ten ten… eras virgen?

Ten ten: sii…

Temari: no puedo creer que todas aquí sean viergen!

Sakura acaso tu no lo eres Temari?

Temari: no… recuerden que yo soy un año mayor que ustedes!

Sakura: es cierto

Hinata: pero… no crees que eso arruine tu relacion con neji-kun?

Ten ten: espero que no… =S

Hinata: n.n pero que cosas digo… neji-kun es muy buen chico

Ten ten: n.n

Sakura: oigan chicas y si aprovechamos el resto del dia para ir a el mall?

Ino: sii!...

Sakura: hasta que hablas ino

Ino: hehe esque solo estaba escuchando para razonar todo lo que decian n.n

Hinata: n.n… sirve que asi en el mall compramos el disfraz para la fiesta

Sakura: es una buena idea

Matsuri: entonses tenemos que irnos antes de que se haga mas tarde

Ino: si.. vamos chicas…

Las chicas se levantaron de la mesa y se dirijieron a el mall…

Mientras en la mansion Hyuga

TOC TOC un chico rubio tocaba la puerta de la entrada mientras gritaba el nombre de neji

Naruto: NEJI!! NEJI!!

El chico oji-perla se levanto de la cama y salio a atender a su fastidioso amigo que estaba interrumpiendo su descanzo…

Neji: que pasa naruto?

Naruto: tengo que hablar con tigo!

Neji: de que?

Naruto: pero no quiero que me golpees cuando te lo diga…

Neji: ¿?

Naruto: lo que pasa… es que me gusta hinata… y no se como declararme… =S

Neji: QUEEEEEEEEEE?...

Naruto: O__O

Neji respiro ondo y después se dispuso a darle unos consejos a el rubio

Neji: solo dicelo

Naruto: eso es todo lo que me vas a decir?

Neji: que mas querias?

Naruto: pues no se… aver neji… dime como te declaraste a ten ten?

Neji se sonrrojo pero después una sonrrisa se dibujo en su rostro…

Neji: son cosas que solo salen… no se planean

Naruto: ¿?

Neji: oo ve la hora que es… tengo que hacer unas cosas… nos vemos naruto

Naruto: see

Neji entra a la mansion hyuga dejando a naruto algo confundido, el rubio comenzo a caminar sin rumbo fijo…

Por otra parte, van caminado un rubio, un pelirrojo y un pelinegro por las calles de konoha…

Itachi: cierra la boca deidara… ¬¬

Deidara: por que siempre me callas itachi .

Sasori: calmense chicos

Itachi: tu siempre tan pasiente

Sasori: alguien aquí tenia que tenerla…

Deidara: y que aremos en el mall

Sasori: iremos a comprar el disfraz

Itachi: cual disfraz?

Sasori: ¬¬ para la fiesta!

Deidara: aaaah!

Itachi: piensas ir?

Deidara: claro… acompañara a matsuri…

Este lo dijo con una mirada picarona que provoco que sasori sonrrojara. Itachi al ver que sasori se sonrrojo comenzo a burlarse de el.

Itachi: no puedo creer jajaja en verdad te gusta esa niña… jajajaja

Deidara: dejalo!

Sasori: es que tu no la conoses… en verdad es muy linda

Itachi: pues yo no pienso ir a esa fiesta…

Deidara: habra muchas chicas para ligar itachi… y eso es lo que mejor haces!!

Deidara continuaba con su mirada picarona…

Itachi: ¬¬

Sasori: bueno ya… vas a ir o no?

Deidara: yo si!

Itachi: no se como me convencen para estas cosas

Sasori: tambien ira sasuke

Itachi: ¬¬ y eso que?

Sasori: podras molestarlo…

Deidara: ey si es cierto…

Itachi: ¬¬ creen que es divertido fastidiar a mi hermano?

Sasori: si

Deidara: yo no tengo hermanos T.T

Itachi: ¬¬ ire solo por que ustedes me lo pidieron… no por el hecho de que sasuke estara hay

Deidara: ay aajaaaaa

Sasori: ¬¬

Itachi: ¬¬ que fresa te escuchaste deidara

Sasori: fresa o gay!

Itachi no se aguanto ante este comentario y se comenzo a reir junto con sasori los cuales disfrutaban ver sufrir a su amigo deidara…

En el mall…

Sakura: vallamos a esa tienda!

Matsuri: pero no es de disfraces

Sakura: esa no… la de enseguida

Ino: aaah! Sii me dijieron que ay hay drisfreces muy lindos

Las 6 chicas entraron a la tienda a probarse los trajes…

En la entrada del mall

Sasori: por aquí hay una tienda de disfraces no?

Deidara: si… esta en el piso de arriba

Itachi: hagamos esto rapido

Los tres chicos subieron las escaleras, después se dirijieron a la misma tienda en la que estaban las 6 chicas buscando su disfraz

Sakura: veee! Este esta muy sexy!

Temari: me gusta este!

Matsuri: a mi no me llama la atención ninguno…

Hinata: todos estan muy descubiertos!

Ino: eso es lo mejor

Ten ten: chicas.. creo que encontre el mio!

Ten ten tomo el disfraz y se lo mostro a las chicas (aun no sabran como iran vestidas buajajaja =D)

Hinata: esta bien lindo

Ino: y sexy!

Sakura: se te vera muy bonito

Temari: midetelo mientras que nosotras buscamos uno…

Los vestidores estaban enseguida de la entrada a la tienda, ten ten se dirije a uno de ellos, entra y se comenza a probar el traje…

Temari: waaaaaah! MATSURI! Encontre el tuyo

La chica de 4 coletas muestra el traje para que todas lo vieran

Sakura: sii! Ese es perfecto

Ino: midetelo para ver como se te ve

Hinata: de seguro se te va a ver muy lindo

Ino: ven hinata… yo te ayudare a buscar uno

Hinata: h-hai

Las dos chicas comienzan a buscar entre todos los que habia en la tienda, cuando de pronto entran tres chicos a la tienda…

Sakura: chicas ya vieron!

Ino: que pasa?

Temari: que? Que? En donde?

Las 4 chicas se juntan

Sakura: es sasori…

Ino: ay y viene con dos chicos muy sexys

Hinata: O___O

Temari: me pido al rubio

Sakura: Temari!

Temari: ash! Solo decia

Sakura: el de cabello negro es muy guapo

Ino: oye no es el hermano de Sasuke?

Sakura: no lo se… yo nunca lo vi

Temari: el año pasado era el mas conocido en la escuela

Sakura: pero yo nunca supe quien era…

Hinata: aaah! Si es el hermano de sasuke-kun…

Temari: siii si es

Ino: les dije

Temari: pero quien es el rubio?

Ino: a el si nunca lo habia visto…

Sakura: bueno en fin.. hay que buscar el disfraz

Todas: hai

Se separan de nuevo para seguir buscando el disfraz, desde uno de los vestidores se escucha un grito…

Ten ten: chica!!!

Sakura: es ten ten!

Ten ten sale del vestidor con el traje puesto…

Sakura: wow! Se te ve muy lindo ten ten

Ino: sii… ay que suertudo neji

Ten ten se sonrroja

Ten ten: entonses si lo compro?

Temari: definitivamente!

Sakura: si

Hinata: te ves muy linda… n.n

Ten ten vuelve a entrar a el vestidor, en el vestidor de enseguida se abre la puerta, y asoma su cabeza… después sale completa…

Matsuri: chicas!

Todas las chicas voltearon a ver a matsuri que estaba parada en la puerta del provador, sasori al escuchar la voz de matsuri volteo rapidamente, ella se percato de que el la estaba observando, por lo que se sonrrojo y rapidamente se metio al probador…

Matsuri: O///O que vergüenza!

Sakura: matsuri! Te vez muy linda

Temari: si

Ino: y te vez algo provocativa!

Todas la voltearon a ver…

Ino: que es la verda!

En la seccion de los chicos

Sasori: sii n.n muy linda

Itachi: esa chava es muy sexy

Deidara: demasiado

Sasori: calla! . ella es matsuri

Itachi: O___O woow! Ya te comprendo sasori

Deidara: no entiendo como se pudo aver fijado en ti sasori

Itachi: =/…

Volviendo a la seccion de las chicas

Sakura: que linda se veia matsuri!

Ino: siii lo se

Hinata: =/ no hay ninguno que me guste para mi

Ino: hay pues si hay muchos para ti..

Ino toma uno y se lo pone enfrente a hinata

Sakura: aaah! Ese esta lindo

Hinata: pero… esta muy descubirto

Ino: esta mejor… asi se notaran mas tus atributos hinata

Hinata se sonrroja y toma el traje con sus manos…

Hinata: ire a probermelo

Sakura: nos avisas cuando ya termines eeeeh!

Ino: si queremos verte!

Ten ten se acerca a las chicas

Ten ten: ire a pagarlo… después ire por unas cosas que me encargo mi mama… nos vemos mañana chicas

Sakura: esta bien ten ten nos vemos

Temari: vale asta mañana

Hinata: nos vemos…

Hinata se dirije a el probador

Ino: vale ten ten

Ten ten se dirije a la caja a pagar su disfraz…

Mientras la chica staba pagando logro escuchar a un chico…

Itachi: pues a mi me gusta la de cabello rosado!

Deidara: por que ella?

Itachi: no es muy comun ver a una chica con cabello rosa o si?... a parte… hay algo en ella que me llama la atención

Sasori: yo me quedo con la misma chica

Cajera: señorita… son…

Ten ten: aah! Losiento!

Ten ten le da el dinero a la cajera y después voltea a ver a los tres chicos, los cuales nos e percataron de que la chica los habia escuchado… después ten ten salio de la tienda si tomarle importancia a el comentario de los chicos.

Volviendo a la seccion de las chicas

Mientras Sakura se encontraba buscando un traje. La chica sintio como una mano comenzo a deslizarse por su cintura, y escucho una voz muy masculina que le susurraba al oido…

Sasuke: ese se te veia muy lindo!

Sakura se sonrrojo y rapidamente se separo de el pelinegro…

Sasuke vamos! No te espantes… no te voy a hacer nada

Sakura: no… no es eso… esque me asustaste

Sasuke: lo siento Sakura…

Sakura aun sonrrojada agacho la mirada, este subio su mano hasta la barbilla de la chica y le levanto el rostro

Sasuke nunca agaches la mirada ante un chico…

Sakura: h-hai…

Sasuke se dio la vuelta dio unos pasos y se detuvo, volteo un poco la cara y le dijo a la pelirosa

Sasuke: aah! Por cierto!... te vez muy linda cuando te sonrrojas!

El azabache continuo caminando y se detuvo al darse cuenta de que su hermano estaba dentro de la tienda…

Pensamiento de sasuke: que hace el aquí?... por que observa tanto a Sakura?... arg!

El chico continuo con su camino hasta llegar a la caja y pagar el traje que este se iva a poner en la fiesta de disfraces…

Temari: te vimos heee!

Ino: n.n se nota que le gustas Sakura

Sakura: no note que el estaba dentro de la tienda

Ino: si nosotros lo ubieramos notado te lo ubieramos dicho

Temari: a veces pienso que es un chico extra;o…

Sakura no paraba de observar a sasuke e itachi noto que observaba mucho a una persona, por lo cual el volteo a ver por la curiosidad de saber quien era el que llamaba la atención de Sakura y hay se dio cuenta de que sasuke era el que estaba robando la atención de la pelirosa…

Itachi: aah!

Muchas cosas comenzaron a pasar por la cabeza de itachi, después se dibujo una sonrrisa en el rostro de itachi…

Sasori: que es lo que te pasa itachi?

Itachi: no es nada

Deidara: y esa sonrrisa… es muy raro que tu sonrrias de esa mandera

Itachi: es solo que acaba do descubrir algo interesante…

Itachi volvio a observar a sasuke, el cual tampoco quitaba la mirada de Sakura, la cual aun seguia escojiendo un disfraz…

Itachi: ya se quien te gusta sasuke!

El azabache sale de la tienda…

Paso media hora y las chicas ya estaban saliendo de la tienda…

Temari: me encanto como se le veia el disfraz a hinata

Ino: si resaltaba mucho su cuerpo

Hinata: (sonrrojada) chicas!

Sakura: pero el mas sexy fue el de matsuri

Matsuri: n.n

Temari: si ese se lleva el oscar!

Ino: ay pero Sakura no se queda atrás… enserio que resaltaban mucho tus ojos!

Sakura: ay ino!

Ino: es enserio!

Matsuri: bueno chicas me tengo que ir…

Temari: yo me voy con tigo matsuri…

Matsuri vale

Las ods chicas se despidieron de todas y tomaron un camino distinto

Ino: si vieron las miraditas que le hechaba sasori a matsuri?

Sakura: si lo vimos!

Las tres chicas salieron del mall

Hay afuera, las tres se despidieron y tomaron caminos diferentes…

**Fin del capitulo 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola de nuevo! pues aqui les dejo la continuacion de este fic :) espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo cuando lo escribi ! nos seguimos leyendo despues, cuidense :D**

**Capitulo 7**

**La fiesta de disfraces**

Paso la semana y el gran dia de la fiesta llego… ya eran las 5pm, el lugar ya estaba ambientado, todo estaba algo oscuro, solo alusaban las luces de varios colores, azul, verde, amarillo, rojo, etc.

Muchos se encontraban en la pista bailando, otros estaban sentados en las mesas. En una mesa se encontraban todos los chicos del último grado…

Naruto: esta buen padre la música

Shikamaru: tanto ruido me lastima los oídos

Kiba: que aburrido eres Shikamaru

Neji: a que hora llegaran las chicas?

Naruto: ah! Neji esta desesperado por que su novia ten ten no llega!!!

Todos comenzaron a hacer bulla!

Neji: cállense .!!

Sasuke: Jaja pero no se enoje Neji

Neji: .

Naruto: quiero bailar!

Sasuke: esperemos a las chicas…

Los chicos se quedaron platicando un rato, Naruto estaba vestido de bombero, pero no era un bombero, solo que no traía puesto el saco ya que se iba a acalorar mucho. Shikamaru solo traía puesto un traje, el chico decía que estaba vestido de abogado. Kiba andaba vestido de doctor, con una bata blanca, el cual lo hacia ver muy sexy. Sai traía puesto un disfraz de maestro, y en su rostro portaba unos lentes. Sasuke, bueno como ya saben el chico se veía muy sexy, traía un disfraz de policía y portaba con un gorro, el cual lo hacia ver aun mas sexy. Neji portaba un disfraz de ninja, como saben a el le gustan mucho las artes marciales, pero aun así el chico se veía muy sexy.

Los chicos se comenzaron a desesperar un poco por no tener nada que hacer, en la puerta se para un pelirrojo vestido de vampiro junto con una chica vestida de gatita, la chica tenia el cabello castaño y caía sobre sus hombros. Su vestido era algo corito, color negro y portaba con una diadema negra con unas orejitas de gatito, y traía puestas unas botas negras que le llegaban a las rodillas. Los dos chicos se acercan a la mesa en donde se encontraban todos…

Naruto: Gaara!!

Sasuke: pensé que no vendrías Gaara

Gaara: pues aquí estoy

El chico comenzó a observar a todos…

Naruto: no nos recortes Gaara

Gaara: de que demonios estas vestido Shikamaru?

Todos: jajajajajajaja

Shikamaru: ¬¬ de ABOGADO! Que no ven el maletín?

Todos: no

Shikamaru: ¬¬

Naruto: buen disfraz Gaara

Sasuke: se… algo original

Kiba: y quien es la chica?

Gaara: ah ella es Katsura… la invite a la fiesta…

Todos: O___O

Katsura: hola chicos!

Naruto: hola… yo soy Naruto, ese amargado es Shikamaru, ese que anda de ninja es Neji, este idiota de enseguida se llama Sasuke, aquel baboso de bata blanca es Kiba, el de los lentes es Sai y… quien me falta?

Sasuke: DOBE!!

Kiba: BACA!!

Naruto: vamos clámense

Sasuke: ¬¬

Katsura: jeje…

Por la puerta entran tres chicos, dos de ellos portaban con una capa color negra con unas nubes rojas dibujadas y el tercero vestía como un vampiro…

Itachi: ridículo

Deidara: se ven bien la capaz de que te preocupas

Itachi: ¬¬… Sasori… como se te ocurrió vestirte de vampiro?

Sasori por que?... los vampiros son los que mas llaman la atención

Deidara: si tu lo dices…

La música aun se escuchaba en una mesa estaba todos los chicos sin compañía a excepción de Gaara que venia acompañado Katsura…

Katsura: Gaara voy al tocador

Gaara: vale

La chica se levanta y se dirige al tocador, cruzando paso con 6 chicas, las cuales acaban de llegar…

Sakura vestía un minivestidos color blanco, de tirantes, que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, dejando ver la silueta de su cintura, detrás del vestido tenia una bola de puro algodón, lo cual representaba la cola de un conejo, y en su cabello portaba una diadema con orejitas de conejo y portaba con unos zapatos de piso color blanco. Temari vestía un vestido muy corto, eztraple, color negro, ajustado a su escultural cuerpo, en su cabeza tenia un sombrero de bruja. Y traía unos zapatos negros, bajitos. Hinata portaba un vestido blanco, algo cortito para su gusto, el vestido era de tirantes, estaba un poco alto, su cabello largo caía en su espalda, traía unos zapatos blancos, parecidos a los de una enfermera, y en su cabello traía puesto un pequeño gorrito blanco con una cruz roja pintada en el centro. Ino estaba vestida como campanita, era el vivo retrato de la pequeña hada, el vestido también estaba ajustado a su esbelto cuerpo. Ten ten vestía como una gitana, de color azul verde. Y por ultimo tenemos a Matsuri, la cual desgraciadamente traía el mismo disfraz que Katsura, la acompañante de Gaara.

Katsura paso por enfrente de las chicas, pero por suerte ninguna de la chica logro ver a Katsura, la cual se dirigía a los baños.

Sakura: wow! Esta arreglado bien bonito!

Hinata: etto… me siento incomoda con este disfraz!

Ino: tienes que acostumbrarte…

Temari: pero si te vez hermosa Hinata

Ten ten: te queda muy bien el disfraz de enfermera…

Hinata: gracias! n.n

Ten ten: ahora tenemos que encontrar la mesa de los chicos…

Sakura: si lo se

Mientras en la mesa de los chicos…

Sasuke: de donde sacaste a esa chica?

Gaara: la conocí en la tienda de disfraces…

Naruto: y como se te ocurrió traerla a la fiesta… sabes muy bien que aquí va a estar Matsuri!

Gaara: por esa misma razón la traigo

Kiba: de que hablas?

Gaara: escuche a Matsuri que le decía a Sasori que todo eso de que andan saliendo es solo para darme celos… y yo traigo a Katsura para darle celos a ella

Naruto: el que juega con fuego se hace cenizas…

Neji: no Naruto así no es

Naruto: y como es?

Neji: el que juega con fuego se quema!

Naruto: y yo que dije?

Neji: el que juega con fuego se hace cenizas

Naruto: y como es?

Neji: ¬¬ el que juega con fuego se hace cenizas

Naruto: y yo que dije?

Gaara: YA CALLATE NARUTO!!!

Naruto: O_____O

Sasuke: lastima que aun no llega lee… es el que siempre te da los concejos…

Gaara: ¬¬

Neji: aaaah! Ya llegaron las chicas

Naruto: en donde están?

Neji: en la entrada…

Todos voltearon hacia la entrada, y al ver a las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta de lo lindas que se veían… mientras muchas imágenes sexosas pasaron por la cabeza de todos los chicos, tres chicos les cortaron la inspiración que tenían en ese momento….

El la entrada…

Sasori: hola Matsuri! Que linda te vez!

Matsuri: gracias Sasori

Sasori: y que decir de ustedes chicas… todas se ven muy bien

Todas: n.n

Sasori: ah! Que mal educado soy no los he presentado… el es Itachi… y el es Deidara

Los chicos saludaron con la mano, mientras que las chicas les decían un hola…

Sasori: Itachi… Deidara… ellas son Sakura, Temari, Matsuri, ten ten, Ino y Hinata

Itachi: que tal chicas!

Deidara: mucho gusto damas!

Sasori: quieres bailar un poco Matsuri?

Matsuri: no ahorita no…

Deidara: y tu quieres bailar un rato con migo lindura?

Ten ten: ¬¬ tengo novio!

Deidara: solo un ratito!!!!

Deidara tomo la mano de ten ten

Itachi: DEIDARA!

Itachi comenzo a jalar a deidara, apartandolo de ten ten, un chico de ojos aperlados se acerca a las chicas…

Neji: hola chicas

Chicas: hola

Neji: las estan molestando?

Ten ten: no amor… solo nos estabamos presentando…

Neji: ¬¬ vale

Neji toma la mano de ten ten…

Ten ten: a por cierto… en donde estan los chicos?

Neji: por aya!

Neji señalo la mesa en donde los chicos aun seguían tirando baba…

Sakura: que es lo que les pasa?

Neji: nada… asi son ellos

Temari: de que esta vestido shikamaru?

Neji: de abogado

Todas: O______O

Temari: ¬¬ todo parece menos abogado… u.u

Neji: bueno chicas no quieren sentarse?

Ten ten: yo si… camine mucho el dia de hoy

Ten ten y Neji se dirigen a la mesa en donde estaban todos los chicos…

Las chicas se dirán la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar, Itachi detuvo a Sakura del brazo, haciendo que Sakura volteara…

Sakura: que pasa Itachi?

Itachi: es que me preguntaba si no te gustaría bailar un poco con migo?

Sakura: esta….

En eso los interrumpen…

Sasuke: Sakura! Que bueno que llegaste!

Itachi: ¬¬ Sasuke

Sasuke: ¬¬ Itachi

Sakura: Sakura!! n.n!! (Ash toda tonta jajaja)

Sasuke: que es lo que se te ofrece Itachi?

Itachi: nada… es solo que estoy invitando a esta inda chica a bailar

Sasuke: ella… viene con migo…

Itachi: esta bien!! Esta bien!! Ya me voy

Sakura: O_____O

Sasuke: vale!

Itachi: nos vemos Sakura

Sakura: si… nos vemos

Itachi se dirige con deidara y Sasori… mientras que Sasuke tomo la mano de Sakura y la comenzo a jalonear…

Sakura: auu! Espera Sasuke…

Sasuke: que hacías con el?

Sakura: Sasuke!

Sasuke: u.u lo siento Sakura…

Sakura: no te procures

Sasuke: lo que pasa es que… la verdad no se que fue lo que me paso...

Sakura: ah! Talvez fueron celos! n.n

Sasuke: Sakura n.n

Sasuke y Sakura se dirigieron a la mesa en donde estaban todos los del salón sin soltarse la mano… bueno la mayoría…

Ten ten: hola chicos

Chicos: hola ten ten

Temari: hola

Hinata: que tal chicos?

Chicos: hola

Matsuri: …

Sakura: hola

Chicos: hola

Gaara: patético…

Las chicas llegaron y se sentaron en la mesa… y comenzaron a platicar un rato…

Todos: jajajajajaja

Naruto: no se burlen de mi!

Temari: oye Gaara y Kankuro?

Gaara: no lo se

Temari: =/ pensé que iba a venir

Gaara: pues no vino

Katsura llega a la mesa, y no noto que hay estaba Matsuri, se sentó enseguida de Gaara, todos se quedaron viendo a Matsuri y a Katsura…

Katsura: ya llegue Gaara

Gaara: tardaste mucho

Katsura: lo siento n.n

La chica noto que todos la estaban mirando

Katsura: que pasa? Tengo algo malo?

Temari: si… lo malo eres tu!

Katsura: y tu quien eres para decirme eso?

Temari: soy Temari… y tu quien eres?

Katsura: pues soy Katsura!

Temari: y a ti quien te color?

Katsura: no estoy de colada… vengo con Gaara

Matsuri: O_______O!

Temari: y a ti quien te dio permiso para invitar a cualquiera?

Gaara: tu no me das ordenes te….

Este no pudo terminar por que fue interrumpido

Katsura: yo no soy una cualquiera!

Temari: disculpa si te cayo el saco!

Katsura se puso de pie, Temari la siguió y se pusieron frente a frente, casi se querían golear las dos chicas…

Katsura: no me callo el saco… me lo aventaste!

Temari: yo no te avente nada! Si te callo fue por que tu solita te lo echaste!

Matsuri se puso de pie y se paro en medio de las dos chicas...  
matsuri: calmense!!

En ese momento todos notaron que Matsuri y Katsura traían el mismo disfraz

Katsura: quitase ese disfraz?

Matsuri: O___O disculpa!?

Temari: quien te crees para hablarle asi a Matsuri?

Katsura: que no vez que trae el mismo disfraz que yo… que se lo quite!

Naruto: que bonita compañera te conseguiste Gaara

Gaara: ¬¬ hmph!

Sakura: oigan ya calmense!!

Ino: y tu bágale por que te voy a golpear!!

Shikamaru: que problemáticas!

**Fin del capitulo 7**

**espero que les alla gustado este fic, aunque la verdad me dolio con todo el alma aver puesto esas cosas :'( bueno no importa, dejen review's porfavor, **

**sayo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**hola; bueno, perdonen por no traerles el capitulo antes, esque no e tenido la oportunidad de pasar por aqui y pues me di cuenta que subieron mas fics de GaaMatsu jjoo ya los lei : ) OH! y estan bien geniales, las felicito mucho chicas : D**

**aqui les dejo el ocho; disfrutenlo!**

**Capitulo 8**

**Hallowen.**

En el colegio mas prestigiado de la ciudad, había una fiesta de disfraces, para los alumnos, mientras muchos chicos estaban bailando, tomando ponche, 7 chicas estaban discutiendo.

Temari: no me vengas con esas tonterías!

Katsura: no son tonterías! Ella no se puede ver como yo!

Matsuri: nadie se quiere ver como tu!

Katsura: explica el disfraz, las mismas botas, el mismo vestido, la misma diadema!

Matsuri: ya te dije que este fue el único que encontré

Ino: si no quieres que ella se vea como tu… ve y quitártelo tu!

Sakura: aparte esta es una fiesta para los estudiantes…

Ten ten: y tu no eres de la escuela!

Mientras 4 de las chicas defendían a su amiga Matsuri, Gaara entro en defensa de su acompañante.

Gaara: tsunade bien dijo que podíamos traer a quien quisiéramos…

Matsuri: pero no tenias que haber traído a una desconocida!

Gaara: y tu si podías traer a el estupido de Sasori o como se llame!

Matsuri: O___O

Temari: no le grites a Matsuri!

Gaara: tú no te metas en esto Temari!

Temari: no puedes hablarle asi!

Gaara: si puedo!

Temari: NO

Gaara: aparte esto es entre ella y yo

Matsuri: O___O

Gaara: tu y yo tenemos que hablar!!

El chico se acerco a Matsuri, el tomo del brazo y la comenzo a jalonear hacia la entrada, pero esta no se dejo y como pudo se soltó del pelirrojo.

Matsuri: tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar Gaara!

Gaara: te equivocas! Tenemos mucho de que hablar!

Matsuri: déjame en paz Gaara!

Gaara: Matsuri!

La chica se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al tocador, dejando a un chico furioso. Las chicas aun seguían discutiendo con Katsura.

Katsura: de que hablas?

Sakura: de que no tienes nada que hacer aquí?

Katsura: yo vengo con Gaara! No con tigo… que no entiendes eso?

Ino: pues si no es tu… ella si entiende lo que le dicen

Hinata: chicas yo pienso que se cebarían calmar…

Katsura: ay ya salio la cobarde que quiere evadir los problemas!

Hinata: O____O

Katsura: o acaso no tienes el valor de defender a tu amiguita!

Katsura se acerca a Hinata, esta solo observaba lo enfadada que estaba Katsura.

Katsura: claro… tu amiguita no vale la pena!

Temari: deja en paz a Hinata

Katsura: te crees la que todo puede arreglar con palabras?... con migo... de nada sirven las palabras… yo arreglo las cosas de otra manera!

Sakura: no te atrevas!

Ino: no te acerques más a ella...

Katsura se coloco frente a Hinata, cerro el puño, la chica estaba demasiado enfadada por el hecho de que Gaara había ido detrás de Matsuri y las chicas no la dejaron ir tras de el. Era demasiado el enojo que sentía, que se desquitaría con lo primero que viera. La muy cobarde fue tras de la chica que no buscaba problemas! Alzo la mano con el puño cerrado, estaba dispuesta a golpear a Hinata, Hinata solo cubrió su cara al ver que el puño se dirigía directamente a su cara, pero para la sorpresa de Katsura, una mano la detuvo…

Naruto: no se te ocurra ponerle un dedo enzima!

Katsura: O___O

Las chicas solo observaron la reacción de Naruto al ver que Hinata estaba a punto de ser agredida.

Hinata: n-Naruto-kun!

Naruto soltó la mano de Katsura, la cual aun no salía del asombro. La chica se dio la vuelta, y detrás de ella estaban las 4 chicas.

Sakura: eres una cobarde!

Temari: te vas tras de la que no tiene nada que ver en esto!

Katsura: yo… yo… solo…

Ino: shhh! Nada!.... cobarde!

Gaara llega la bolita que se formo con el show que ocasiono Katsura…

Gaara: que ven todos?

El chico observo con una mirada fría y penetrante a todos, los cuales decidieron evadirla, por lo que deshicieron la bolita y continuaron disfrutando de la fiesta. Gaara tomo a Katsura del brazo y la llevo afuera del salón.

Gaara: que te ocurre? Quedamos en que solo serias mi acompañante… no hacer todo este show!

Katsura: no puedo soportar que esa est.

Gaara la interrumpe…

Gaara: no se te ocurra ofender a Matsuri!

Katsura: ash! Esta bien… no puedo soportar que… esa…

traiga el mismo disfraz que yo!

Gaara: y por que razón no! Solo es un estupido disfraz!

Katsura: tu no entiendes a las mujeres!

Gaara: aun que hablando del disfraz… Matsuri se ve muy sexy con ese disfraz!

Katsura: y yo no?

Gaara: no

Katsura: pero es el mismo disfraz!

Gaara: pero no es el mismo cuerpo… ay de que diablos estoy hablando… escúchame! Solo quiero que no hagas más problemas…

Katsura: pero…

Gaara la interrumpe

Gaara: pero nada!...

Katsura: ash!

La chica se da la vuelta y entra de nuevo a la fiesta, Gaara se queda pensando un rato.

En la mesa…

Naruto: estas bien Hinata?

La chica se sonrojo y agacho la mirada

Hinata: si Naruto-kun… gracias

Sakura: Hinata! No te izo nada!

Temari: cuando la vea me las va a pagar!

Ino: esto no se puede quedar asi!

Hinata: no chicas! Lo más importante es Matsuri!

Temari: si

Sakura: por cierto... en donde esta?

Ino: se la llevo Gaara!

Fuera del salón se encontraba un pelirrojo pensando, después se dirigió a el tocador de las chicas…

Gaara: Matsuri? Estas hay?

La chica castaña se estremeció al escuchar la voz tan sexy de su chico, bueno su ex chico. Se calmo un poco para que no se diera cuenta de eso.

Matsuri: que quieres?

Gaara: solo quiero hablar bien con tigo Matsuri…

Matsuri: sobre que?

Gaara: sobre… sobre nosotros

Matsuri: sobre… nosotros?

La chica salio del tocador…

Gaara: solo quería que supieras... que yo…

El chico coloco su mano en el rostro de la chica.

Gaara: yo aun te quiero!

Matsuri se quedo callada un momento, el chico acerco sus labios a los de ella, pero ella volteo su rostro evitando el beso que le iba a dar Gaara.

Matsuri: eso hubieras pensado antes de decirme… lo que me dijiste…

La chica se dio la vuelta y desapareció de la vista de Gaara.

Mientras en la mesa.

Los chicos se acercan hacia donde se encuentran las chicas...

Sasuke: que fue todo ese alboroto?

Sakura: esa… Katsura lo provoco todo!

Sasuke: y no te izo nada?

Sakura: O__O... am… no

Sasuke: aa OK

Temari: tenemos que ir por Matsuri

Shikamaru: esta en la mesa del ponche!

Todos voltean hacia la mesa del ponche, hay se encontraba una chica de cabello castaño, vestida de gatita…

Sakura: vamos

Se escucha una voz que provoco que todos se alegraran un momento…

Lee: mejor déjenla sola!

Sakura: LEE!!

La chica peligrosa se acerca a el y le da un abrazo…

Sasuke: ¬¬

Lee: hola a todos!

El chico estaba vestido de un mago, traía puesto un gorro gigante, color rojo, y una capa que llegaba hasta el suelo, del mismo color del gorro…

Naruto: y ese milagro que andas por acá?

Lee: lo que pasa es que el lunes ya regreso a la escuela…

Sakura: eso es una buena noticia!

Sasuke: si… ¬¬

Lee: oigan… escuche todo el alboroto que tenían… pero quien era esa chica?

Sakura: la acompañante de Gaara!

Lee: aaaah! y Gaara?

Temari: no lo sabemos

Hinata: creo que salio….

Lee: iré a buscarlo!

Todos: si

Kiba: que alboroto fue eso!

Shikamaru: chicas!

En la entrada se encontraba Gaara pensando en lo que había hecho el dia que Matsuri y el terminaron. Pero después de eso, el chico comenzo a decirse a si mismo…

Gaara: como que ise? Yo nunca me arrepiento de lo que ago… bueno en realidad si acepto que fue un error haberle dicho asi a Matsuri, pero ella no tenia por que haber inventado todo eso con Sasori!... si ella lo beso… yo besare a Katsura! Hmph!

El chico seguía hundido en sus pensamientos, mientras que la pista se comenzo a despejar un poco y observo a una chica castaña, vestida de gatita, que se encontraba en la mesa de ponche, y que poco a poco se dirigía a Gaara, todo el lugar estaba un poco oscuro, pero juzgando el disfraz y su cabello, el chico pudo distan huir que era Matsuri la cual se acercaba a el. Una chica con casi la misma apariencia paso enseguida de el, la chica se paro frente a el, al parecer andaba buscando a alguien, el chico solo logro observarla de espaldas…

Gaara: Katsura!

El chico aprovecho que Matsuri lo estaba observando para besar a chico se acerco a la chica que se encontraba frente a el, la voltio hacia el y le planto un beso en los labios, la chica solo le correspondió el beso de igual manera, el chico deslizo sus manos por la cintura de la chica, mientras que esta enrollo sus brazos en el cuello del pelirrojo.

Los labios de la chica eran demasiado calidos, eran los labios perfectos para Gaara, se sentían muy suaves lo cual provocaba que Gaara elevara la pasión en el beso, los labios de la chica solo seguían el ritmo que este estaba produciendo. Gaara no quería separarse de esos labios tan exquisitos que esta probando, sentía la necesidad de seguirla besando, como era posible!... no podía creer que Katsura lo hiciera sentir lo mismo que Matsuri lo hacia sentir, no podía creer que sus labios se parecieran mucho a los de ella, o era que en verdad amaba a Matsuri que lo hacia sentir que en realidad la estaba besando, era algo que hacia que Gaara se confundiera. Después de unos minutos, los dos chicos se separaron, y sin mirarse a la cara se dieron un tierno abrazo. Mientras los dos chicos estaba abrazado el chico le susurro algo al oído…

Gaara: besas bien Katsura!

La chica al escuchar ese nombre empujo a Gaara con todas sus fuerzas, asido que se separaran…. Para la sorpresa de Gaara, la chica que había besado no era Katsura, si no Matsuri!...

Matsuri: eres un idiota Gaara!

La chica alzo la mano y con todas sus fuerzas la estampo en el rostro de Gaara, dándole una gran cachetada, la cual Gaara nunca olvidara!

Matsuri se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo fuera del salón.

Gaara: MATSURI ESPERA!

Una chica se acerca a Gaara...

Katsura: como te atreves a besarla en frente de mi Gaara!

Gaara: eh!?

Katsura: eres como todos los hombres!!!

La chica también le dio una cachetada, pero esta no se comparaba con la cachetada que Matsuri le había dado, en verdad esta vez Gaara había arruinado las cosas. Katsura salio furiosa del salón, topándose afuera con Matsuri.

Matsuri: ara! Soy una entupida! Como pude caer en su juego?

Katsura: asi que aquí estas?

Matsuri: eh?

Katsura: escúchame bien!

Matsuri: yo no tengo nada que escuchar… y menos si viene de ti!

Matsuri estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, pero esta la tomo del brazo, la tomo con tanta furia, que estaba lastimando su delicado brazo.

Matsuri: SUELTAME!

Katsura: NO! AHORA SI ME ESCUCHAS!

Matsuri: YO NO VOY A ESCUCHAR NADA DE LO QUE TU ME DIGAS!

Katsura al notar que Matsuri cada vez se ponía más necia, la estampo en la pared más cercana, haciendo que se diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, quedando un poco Mariara, pero conciente.

Katsura: GAARA es MIO… asi que ALEJATE de EL… o me aras tomar medidas mas drásticas!...

Matsuri: O___O!

Matsuri recuperándose del mareo que le provoco el golpe que se dio, se quito de enzima a Katsura…

Matsuri: GAARA no es TUYO... asi que a mí no vengas con tus AMENAZAS… que con migo no funcionan!

Katsura tomo a Matsuri de los hombros, la volvió a estampar en la pared, pero esta vez, Katsura coloco una de sus manos en la frente de Matsuri, y con gran fuerza estampo la cabeza de Matsuri en la pared, haciendo que Matsuri perdiera el equilibrio. Un chico pelirrojo que salía del salón, logro ver como esta la estampo, y corrió hacia ella. Katsura dio unos pasos para atrás, dejando que Matsuri cayera al suelo. La mirada de Matsuri se comenzo a oscurecer poco a poco, y lo único que logro escuchar, era una voz a lo lejos que gritaba su nombre y que poco a poco se acercaba, lo ultimo que logro ver antes de que sus ojos se cerraran fue a Gaara que la tomo en sus brazos mientras que esta cada vez se desvanecía mas.

Gaara: MATSURI!! HABLAME!

Matsuri: g…aa…ra… te… a…

Fue lo último que logro decir antes de que sus ojos se cerraran completamente. La chica estaba inconsciente, Katsura solo se tapaba la boca sin creer lo que había hecho, mientras que Gaara tenia a Matsuri entre sus brazos, abrazándola fuertemente… un chico con peinado de cazuela, unas grandes cejas y un enorme gorro rojo, se acerco rápidamente a el chico, pero no noto que Matsuri estaba hay.

Lee: Gaara todos te buscan!

Katsura: Gaara… lo… lo siento!

Gaara: (con una voz algo quebrada pero fría y furiosa) CA...LLA...TE!

Lee: que paso?

Katsura: en verdad Gaara… lo lamento tanto! No quería hacerle eso a Matsuri!

Lee: O___O MATSURI! EN DONDE ESTA?

Gaara: (con la misma voz) VETE DE MI VISTA… ANTES DE QUE PASE ALGO QUE NINGUNO DE LOS DOS QUEREMOS!

Lee: GAARA QUE PASO?

Lee aun seguía sin entender nada, no entendía el por que su amigo estaba asi, y por que Katsura se disculpaba.

Katsura: NO voy a ir hasta que me digas que todo esta bien Gaara!

Gaara: NADA ESTA BIEN!

Katsura: O___O

Gaara recostó a Matsuri en el suelo, después se puso de pie y tomo a Katsura del brazo aprentadola muy fuerte, fue entonces cuando lee vio a Matsuri, la cual aun seguía inconsciente!

Gaara: como te atreviste a tocar a Matsuri?

Los ojos de Gaara se comenzaron a poner un poco rojos, parecía como si un demonio se fuera a salir de el.

Katsura: Gaara me… me estas lastimando!

Gaara: no me importa!

Lee rápidamente intervino entre los dos chicos...

Lee: Gaara basta! Contrólate… es solo una chica!

Gaara: Matsuri también es una chica y ella no se detuvo!

Lee: Gaara cálmate!

Lee separo a Gaara de la chica…

Lee: VETE!

Katsura al ver la reacción de Gaara no dudo ni lo pensó un minuto más y se fue del lugar…

Lee: lo importante ahora es Matsuri! Llevarla a un hospital!

Dos chicos salen del salón, besándose con gran pasión, el chico pego a la chica en la pared, para después besarla en el cuello, cuando el chico la estaba besando en el cuello, abrió los ojos y observo a Gaara, lee y lo mas importante a Matsuri recostada en el suelo, sin hacer ni un solo movimiento…

Temari: Shikamaru espera!!... es Gaara!!

Shikamaru para y voltea a ver a los chicos, Gaara estaba tomando a Matsuri entre sus brazos para levarla a un hospital a que la atendieran. Lee solo llamo a una ambulancia…

Los dos chicos se acercaron a Gaara y lee…

Temari: MATSURI! Que le paso Gaara?

Gaara: Katsura

Temari: ARG! LA VOY A MATAR!

Shikamaru: Temari calmase

Lee: la ambulancia ya viene para acá…

Gaara: no voy a esperar a que llegue!

Temari: no puedes irte Gaara!

Gaara: Matsuri tiene que ir a un hospital lo mas rápido posible!

Shikamaru: pero el hospital mas cercano esta demasiado lejos!

Temari: y menos tu que no traes carro!

Gaara: pero Sasuke si trae!!

Lee: te digo que la ambulancia ya viene para acá!

Gaara: no me voy a esperar a que llegue!.. Con su ayuda o sin su ayuda yo voy a llevar a Matsuri a un hospital…

Shikamaru: ya entendí… voy por Sasuke!

Temari: no te tardes

Gaara: apurarte!

Shikamaru: si ya voy…

El chico corrió rápidamente a donde estaban todos los chicos…

Shikamaru: SASUKE!

Sasuke voltea a ver a shikamaru que se acercaba a el rápidamente…

Sasuke: que pasa shikamaru?

Shikamaru: Gaara necesita… (Toma aire)... que le prestes el auto… o que lo lleves a un hospital...

Sakura: a un hospital… pero que fue lo que le paso a Gaara?

Shikamaru: no… (Toma aire) el no… a Matsuri

Sakura: QUEEE? Que le paso?

Sakura se comenzo a exaltar un poco, al igual que Sasuke, los demás chicos lo notaron, por lo que se quedaron observando, pero no lograban escurra nada, Sakura sale corriendo fuera del salón, con Sasuke y shikamaru detrás de ella, los demás se preocuparon y también salieron junto con ellos…

**Fin del capitulo 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Conichiwa! bueno aqui estoy de nuevo dejandoles el capitulo 9, sorry si me tarde, esque ultimamente e estado muy ocupada por la escuela ya saben consume el tiempo :S &pues no e estado del mejor animo y mucho menos inspiracion )': espero &lo disfruten ya se la saben sobres bae : )**

**Capitulo 9**

Un grupo de chicos disfrazados, entran a un hospital, uno de ellos llevaba a una chica en brazos. Rápidamente los paramédicos se acercaron a el….

Gaara: necesitamos ayuda!

Enfermera: claro! Que es lo que le paso?

Gaara: se golpeo en la cabeza

Enfermera: sangro?

Gaara se quedo callado, por la preocupación de que ella estuviera bien, nunca se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba sangrando. Gaara solo observo la sangre que traía embarrada en el disfraz que traía puesto.

Gaara: supongo que si!

Enfermera: RAPIDO UNA CAMILLA!

Varias enfermeras y un doctor llegaron rápido en ayuda de Matsuri, con una camilla, Gaara la recostó suavemente en la camilla, una vez que Matsuri estaba completamente en la camilla se la llevaron a urgencias, dejando a todos preocupados…

Sakura: creen que estará bien?

Temari: claro que estará bien!

Hinata: estoy asustada chicas!

Ten ten: traten de tranquilizarse… todo a salir bien!

Neji: eso esperamos

Naruto: tiene que recuperarse… no fue tan grave… o si?

Sasuke: dobe! Para que aye sangrado si es grave

Lee: es una chica fuerte…

Todos los chicos se quedaron en la sala de espera, un chico entra al hospital un poco alterado…

Kankuro: enfermera!!

Enfermera: si joven…

Kankuro: aquí esta Matsuri?

Enfermera: déjeme revisar

Kankuro: claro…

Kankuro se quedo observando todo el lugar, y se dio cuenta de que todos estaban en la sala de espera…

Enfermera: la señorita Matsuri se encuentra en urgencias

Kankuro: gracias

Se dirigió hacia la sala de espera

Kankuro: Gaara que es lo que le sucedió?

Gaara: …

Kankuro: contéstame!

Gaara: …

Temari: Kankuro tranquilízate!

Gaara: tu como demonios te enteraste?

Kankuro: eso no es el punto!

Temari: ya! Los dos calmense

Kankuro: como me puedo calmar sabiendo que Matsuri esta en un hospital!

Temari: ni que fuera tu novia!

Gaara: Agr!

Kankuro: exijo saber que le paso!

Temari: que te pasa Kankuro?

Kankuro: estoy seguro de que ella esta aquí por tu culpa Gaara!

Gaara: O___O…. u.u

Temari: O____O

Kankuro: lo sabia!

El chico salio del hospital algo furioso mientras que Gaara se volvió a sentar en el sillón para esperar noticias...

Temari: vas a dejar que se valla?

Gaara: que ago lo que quiera

Temari: ustedes no parecen hermanos

Gaara: …

Temari: en fin… ahora lo que mas importa es que Matsuri este bien

En otra parte de la sala de espera…

Sakura: oigan chicas Sasori no se entero de lo que le paso a Matsuri verdad?

Hinata: en realidad no lo se…

Ten ten: casi toda la fiesta se entero…

Ino: si pero no los que estaban adentro… solo nosotros, los que la conocemos

Kiba: pero yo aun no me explico que es lo que paso afuera?

Naruto: pregúntenle a lee…

Lee: bueno en realidad no se que fue lo que sucedió… cuando llegue estaba Gaara muy furioso con Katsura y Matsuri estaba tirada en el suelo…

Ino: asi que todo es culpa de Katsura

Lee: en realidad no lo se

Sakura: esto no se puede quedar asi!

Sasuke: Sakura tranquilízate

Sakura: no puedo! Esa lastimo a nuestra amiga… como hubieras reaccionado tú si hubieran golpeado a Naruto?

Sasuke: tienes razón… no se como hubiera reaccionado, pero tienes que tranquilizarte…

Sakura: may… u.u

Naruto: Hinata puedo hablar con tigo un minuto…

Hinata: O////O!... ha-hay…

Los dos chicos se separaron un poco de los demás, Hinata estaba muy apenada, por lo que comenzo a jugar con sus dedos, y agacho un poco la mirada…

Naruto: bueno… yo…

Hinata comenzo a sonrojarse aun mas, quedando toda rojita de su rostro…

Naruto: bueno... es que tú me gustas…

Hinata: O/////O!...

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron más y un resplandor brillante apareció en ellos, pero aun asi el rostro de la chica aun seguía sonrojada...

Naruto: Hinata estas bien?

Hinata: etto… yo…

Naruto: en verdad estas bien Hinata?

Hinata: yo… etto…

Los nervios de la chica no le permitían hablar, tenia miedo de decir algo que echara a perder el momento, Naruto, el chico que mas amaba se le había declarado y ella no sabia como reaccionar, que era lo que ella podía hacer! Hinata estaba hundida en sus pensamientos pensando en que cosa podía hacer para que el momento no terminara, se sentía en un sueño… pero… algo la izo salir de sus pensamientos, sentía unos labios en los suyos, que con gran suavidad y ternura los estaba besando, ella no dudo en corresponder aquel lindo beso. Des pues de unos minutos besándose, los dos chicos se separaron, el rubio le dio un terno abrazo a la oji-perla, Hinata no dudo ni un minuto en abrazarlo también, acomodando su rostro en el pecho del chico…

Naruto: quieres ser mi novia Hinata?

La chica sonrojo un poco y asintió con la cabeza.

Hinata: si Naruto... si quiero ser tu novia!

Los dos se volvieron a dar un beso, el cual duro un poco más que el anterior.

Volviendo al a sala de esperas

Sasuke: ya paso mucho tiempo… aun no salen a darnos ninguna noticia…

Ten ten: estoy de nervios

Neji: todo va a estar bien

Ten ten: si… eso ya lo se u.u

Todos se quedaron en la sala de espera, las chicas ya estaban agotadas, Sakura, ten ten, Temari, e Hinata ya estaban en un profundo sueño, Ino, Kiba y SAI ya se había retirado de el hospital por la preocupación de sus padres.

Gaara seguía sentado en el sillón, Temari recostada en su pecho, la cual también ya estaba profundamente dormida. Sakura estaba recostada en el pecho de Sasuke, ten ten en el de Neji, y por supuesto Hinata en el de Naruto. Las 4 chicas ya estaban dormidas y algo cansadas de tanto esperar, los chicos estaba viendo la televisión que estaba colgada en la pared.

Pasaron varias horas, para que la puerta se abriera y de hay saliera el doctor…

Sasuke: Sakura despierta… ya salio el doctor

Sakura: que? Aaaah! (la chica bosteza)

Sasuke: vamos a ver que paso

Sakura: hai

Gaara: doctor!!

Temari rápidamente se levanta, los chicos despertaron a Hinata y ten ten, una vez que todos ya estaba despiertos se acercaron a el doctor para saber el estado de Matsuri…

Doctor: ustedes son parientes de la señorita Matsuri?

Gaara: si

Temari: como esta?

Doctor: por el momento se encuentra estable, pero algo débil por la operación...

Gaara: operación?

Doctor: si… tuvimos que hacerle una operación por que tenia una pequeña hemorragia la cual la estaba haciendo que perdiera mucha sangre...

Temari: y se encuentra bien?

Doctor: afortunadamente logro resistir la operación, como les decía se encuentra estable, pero débil, es probable que dure inconsciente unos días mas, pero solo serán 2 o incluso solo 1 dia mas, por la anestesia. Pero hay un problema

Temari: problema?

Gaara: que es? Cual problema?

Doctor: es muy probable de que la señorita pierda la memoria…

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar esa noticia, y unas pequeñas lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de Temari, ya que ella considera a Matsuri como su hermana menor…

Doctor: pero no se alarmen… eso solo será temporal

Dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio.

Doctor: pero tendrán que ayudarle a recuperarla… ayudándola a recordar los mejor recuerdos, ese es el mejor tratamiento para la memoria…

Temari: eso es todo?

Doctor: si

Gaara: podemos pasar a verla?

Doctor: por el momento no… será mejor que la dejen descansar un tiempo… yo vengo a avisarles cuando puedan pasar...

Todos: hai

El doctor se retiro de la sala de espera, los chicos se quedaron un momento…

Sakura: que bueno que lo mas difícil ya paso y que todo salio bien…

Temari: si… afortunadamente!

Gaara: que es Lo que aremos para que recupere la memoria…?

Sasuke: tú eres el que mas ayudaría...

Gaara: yo?

Naruto: tú fuiste su novio… se supone que ella pasó muchos momentos con tigo en suna!

Lee: eso es cierto Gaara

Shikamaru: que problemático…

Temari: tú y tu problemático!

Shikamaru: ¬¬

Sakura: bueno chicos me tengo que ir… en verdad me quisiera quedar pero tengo mucho sueño

Temari: no te preocupes Sakura!

Sakura: bueno me voy… bie

Sasuke: te acompaño… es peligroso que te vayas sola y mas a esta hora

Sakura: hai

Sasuke: adiós

Todos: adiós

Los dos chicos salieron del hospital en dirección a la casa de Sakura…

Shikamaru: bueno yo también me voy… Temari… te vas a quedar aquí?

Temari: si

Gaara: no

Temari: no?

Gaara: ve a descansar… yo me quedare aquí…

Temari: no gaar…

El pelirrojo no dejo terminar a Temari

Gaara: ve a descansar

Temari: O__O vale…

Shikamaru: te acompaño al departamento…

Temari: hai

Gaara: shikamaru…

Shikamaru: si?

Gaara: no se te ocurra TOCARLA…

Shikamaru: vale… solo la acompañare al departamento

Gaara: vale ¬¬

El castaño y la rubia de 4 coletas salieron del hospital…

Hinata: Naruto yo también ya me tengo que ir

Neji: es verdad… mi tío a de estar preocupado por nosotros

Lee: yo me quedare con Gaara

Gaara: …

Neji: te llevare a tu casa ten ten...

Tenten: vale...

Hinata: nos vemos

Naruto: espera yo te acompaño a tu casa

Hinata: hai

Todos salieron del hospital en excepción de lee y Gaara…

Lee: aun estas preocupado Gaara?

Gaara: no… ya estoy mas tranquilo

Lee: piensas quedarte aquí toda la noche

Gaara: por Matsuri aria cualquier cosa

Lee: y por Katsura?

Gaara: ella solo es una amiga

Lee: a la cual le estas agarrando cariño

Gaara: pero no es lo mismo que siento por Matsuri

Lee: solo tú sabes lo que haces

Gaara: u.u

En las calles de Konoha, dos chicos iban agarrados de la mano…

Sakura: estoy muy cansada

Sasuke: si se te nota

Sakura: n.n

Sasuke y Sakura se hicieron novios en la fiesta de disfraces…

///Flash Back///

Dos chicas se encuentran platicando en una mesa, Sasuke se acerca la pelirosa…

Sasuke: Sakura puedo hablar con tigo?

Sakura: si… Hinata hay vuelvo

La chica se pone de pie y acompaña a Sasuke a la entrada.

Sasuke: bien… hay voy… (Con una voz casi susurrando)

Sakura: de que quieres hablar con migo Sasuke?

Sasuke: lo que pasa es que no se como decírtelo…

Sakura: decirme que?

Sasuke: pienso que eres una chica muy linda… y pues… Sakura… lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo linda que eres… lamento no haberte echo caso cuando yo te gustaba!... ahora se que te gusta mi hermano mayor y pues solo quería que supieras esto...

Sakura: de que hablas Sasuke?

Sasuke: de que si quieres andar con mí… hermano no hay problema... eso me pasa por no saber valorar a las chicas…

Sakura: yo no quiero nada con tu hermano

Sasuke: no?

Sakura: no… solo somos amigos!

Sasuke: entonces…

Sakura: que pasa Sasuke?

Sakura: entones si quieres ser mi novia?

Sakura: si Sasuke! n.n

Sasuke se acerca a Sakura, desliza sus manos por la cintura de la chica y la pega muy delicadamente a el, ella coloca sus manos en el pecho del chico, sus labios se acercaron lentamente hasta que rozaran un poco, los dos cerraron los ojos y juntaron sus labios en un apasionado beso

///Fin Del Flash Back///

Sasuke: Sakura?

Sakura: que pasa?

Sasuke: tus padres estan en tu casa?

Sakura: supongo que si… por que?

Sasuke: nada mas preguntaba…

El chico puso una sonrisa macabra, Sakura solo le sonrió y volvió su mirada al camino. Sasuke soltó la mano de Sakura y puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Sakura, la chica solo deslizo su mano por la cintura de Sasuke y siguieron caminando…

En el departamento de los Sabaku no…

La puerta del departamento se abre y entran dos chicos, un castaño y una rubia de 4 coletas.

Temari: pasa!

Shikamaru: gracias

Temari: te ofrezco algo de tomar?

Shikamaru: no gracias… solo quería ver que llegaras con bien a tu departamento…

Temari: ayy no me digas que le vas a hacer caso a Gaara...

Shikamaru: de que?

Una sonrisa macabra se dibuja en la cara de Temari, después toma de la mano a Shikamaru y se dirigen a la habitación de Temari…

Shikamaru: a donde vamos?

Temari: a mi cuarto!

Shikamaru: PA… para que?

Temari: no se te ocurre nada?

Shikamaru trago saliva, cuando miles de imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza…

Shikamaru: no creo que estemos haciendo lo correcto…

Temari: nadie dijo que esto era lo correcto...

Al entrar a la habitación, Temari cerró la puerta con seguro, Shikamaru solo observaba como la chica cerraba la puerta. Temari se acerco a Shikamaru y con sus dos brazos rodeo el cuello de Shikamaru, y lentamente cerro sus ojos mientras acercaba sus labios a los del chico. Shikamaru puso sus manos en la cintura de Temari, mientras el también cerraba los ojos. Los dos chicos se besaron con tanta pasión, era un dulce beso pero muy apasionado, Temari deslizo sus manos con suavidad por el pecho de Shikamaru, bajando hasta el borde de su playera, y lentamente la levanto para deshacerse de la prenda…

Shikamaru: que? No Temari!... que haces?

Temari: solo ago lo que me dicta mi corazón…

La chica le quito la playera al chico y lo volvió a besar, el no podía resistirse, sentía la necesidad de corresponderle cada beso que ella le daba, la chica continuo bajando la mano hasta el pantalón del chico…

Shikamaru: tema…. ri… ah!

Después de que la chica metió la mano por debajo del pantalón de Shikamaru, bajo el cierre, después lentamente bajo los pantalones del chico...

Shikamaru: Temari me estas provocando!...

Temari: eso es lo que pretendo! n.n

Shikamaru poco a poco se sentía mas prendido, en verdad Temari lo quería provocar. Temari ya había dejado a Shikamaru en solo ropa interior, asi que Shikamaru no quiso quedar atrás y acerco sus labios de nuevo a los de ella, mientras ella tenia sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el, Shikamaru suavemente acaricio la espalda de la chica, por debajo de la blusa que ella portaba. Después en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Shikamaru ya a había despojado de la prenda, lentamente sus manos bajaron hasta el pantalón de la chica, la chica no quería esperar mas asi que ella le ayudo y se desabrocho el pantalón, el se lo quito con gran facilidad, quedando los dos en solo ropa interior. Temari se coloco encima de Shikamaru, y comenzo a mover sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo, lo cual provocaba aun mas a Shikamaru, por lo que el decidió tomar el control de todo y en un movimiento el quedo encima de Temari, entre sus piernas. Shikamaru comenzo a besar los labios de Temari, bajo suavemente a el cuello, bajo aun mas pasando por en medio de los pechos de Temari, bajo un poco mas hasta llegar a su ombligo, ay se detuvo en donde metió su lengua, haciendo que la chica arqueara la espalda en señal de placer. Shikamaru con su mano acariciaba la pierna de Temari, volvió a besar el abdomen de Temari, pero en esta vez siguió un caminito que pasaba por uno de sus pechos, después paso por el cuello hasta llegar de nuevo a sus labios, con una de sus manos estrujaba con gran suavidad uno de los pechos de la chica, mientras que la otra la tenia debajo de su espalda y sus labios se encontraban en los de ella, ella no pudo esperar mas, asi que volvió a moverse para quedar encima de el, una vez estando encima de Shikamaru lo despajo de su ultima prenda y con sus manos comenzo a acariciar el miembro de el chico, haciendo que el dejara salir unos pequeños gemidos. Temari tomo las manos de Shikamaru y las subió asta el broche del sostén que portaba, el capto la indirecta y con gran facilidad lo desabrocho, dejando ver sus atributos, la chica se recostó sobre el y lo beso en los labios, bajo a su cuello y volvió a sus labios. Shikamaru le susurro al oído…

Shikamaru: puedo penetrarte?

Temari le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, el chico se volvió a colocar enzima de ella, pero esta vez la despojo de su ultima prenda, la cual estorbaba un poco, después con gran suavidad penetrando a Temari, al sentir el miembro de Shikamaru dentro del de ella dejo salir unos pequeños gemidos. Ella sentía como el miembro de Shikamaru entraba y salía de ella, lo cual le provocaba una sensación de placer. Sentían como el tiempo se detuvo, en la habitación se sentía una sensación de amor y placer al mismo tiempo. Los dos sintieron como se elevaba su temperatura haciendo que Shikamaru actuara con mas rapidez pero al mismo tiempo delicadeza, Shikamaru continuo con su movimiento mientras besaba los labios de Temari, Temari se volvió a colocar enzima de Shikamaru en donde comenzo a mover su cadera de un lado hacia otro, de arriba hacia abajo, asi continuo durante unos largos minutos. Shikamaru dejaba salir unos gemidos, que cada vez aumentaban de volumen. Temari continuaba, Shikamaru tomo las manos de Temari y la jalo para que se recostara sobre el, una vez estando asi la beso en los labios después en el cuello, del cuello se dirigió a su oído en donde le susurro…

Shikamaru: te amo Temari…

Temari: yo también…

Shikamaru mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la chica.

En las calles de Konoha…

Sasuke: bueno… llegamos a tu casa…

Sakura: si… gracias Sasuke

Sasuke: no tienes nada que agradecer

Sakura: si tengo… y son muchas cosas

Sasuke: bueno creo que ya es tarde… entra antes de que tus padres asgan y te vean con migo

Sakura: es cierto… adiós Sasuke

Sasuke: no se te olvida algo Sakura?

Sakura: no… creo que no…

Sasuke: si se te olvida algo…

Sakura: que?

Sasuke tomo a Sakura de a cintura y la pego a el, sus labios se acercaron a los de ella, ella cerro los ojos esperando a que sus labios se juntaran. Sus labios se juntaron en un apasionado beso pero algo violento, Sakura acariciaba a espalda de Sasuke, mientras que el chico tenia sus manos en a cintura de la chica, después de estar un rato besándose, los dos se separaron, Sakura entra a su casa, Sasuke se queda esperando a que la chica cierre la puerta, pero no es asi…

Sakura: mama! Papa! Ya llegue!!

Sasuke se acerca a Sakura…

Sasuke: que pasa Sakura?

Sakura: creo que mis padres no estan…

Sasuke: estas segura…

Sakura: si

Sasuke: vas a estar bien?

Sakura: si…

Sasuke: bueno… me voy

Sakura: nos vemos Sasuke!

Sasuke se da la vuelta, la chica entra a la casa y cierra la puerta, Sasuke sigue con su camino, cuando ve una sombra entre los arbustos de la casa de Sakura…

Sasuke: quien anda hay?

Dijo con una voz fría y seca, como al que tiene todos los días…

Sasuke: ¬¬ espero que estés bien Sakura

En el departamento de los Sabaku no…

La puerta se abre, y entra al departamento un castaño…

Kankuro: que raro no hay nadie!... se supone que Temari estaría aquí…

Kankuro cerro la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación, al estar en la puerta, escucho un ruido que provenía de la habitación de Temari, el chico rápidamente se dirigió a dicha habitación, coloco su mano en la perilla de la puerta y lentamente la giro, sin hacer ningún ruido abrió la puerta, y para su sorpresa, Temari estaba… durmiendo en su cama… el chico se rasco la nuca, y observo que la ventana de la habitación estaba abierta y Temari estaba tapada con una cobija, por lo que pensó que Temari tenia frió por haber dejado la ventana abierta, asi que se dirigió a la ventana, una vez estando hay la cerro y salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Temari abrió los ojos, salio de la cama, la chica estaba en ropa interior. Temari se acerco a la ventana y la abrió de nuevo, dejando entrar a Shikamaru el cual había salido rápidamente por la ventana.

Temari: casi nos descubren Shikamaru…

El chico entro de nuevo a la habitación…

Shikamaru: te dije que esto era problemático…

Temari: pero no me digas que no te gusto…

La chica puso en su rostro una mirada picaron lo cual provoco que Shikamaru se sonrojara y sonriera un poco

Shikamaru: bueno me tengo que ir…

El chico se puso la ultima prenda, que era la playera, beso por ultima vez en el dia los labios de Temari, le dio un fuerte abrazo y salio de la habitaron con mucha precaución para que Kankuro no se diera cuenta de que Shikamaru había salido de la habitación de Temari…

Temari comenzo a vestirse…

Shikamaru se dirigía a la puerta para salir del departamento se dirigía con gran cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido….

Kankuro se encontraba en la cocina bebiendo un vaso con agua, y al ver que Shikamaru se dirigía a la puerta, escupió el agua, dejo caer el vaso… Shikamaru al escuchar el vaso que callo, volteo rápidamente y observo a Kankuro, el cual estaba parado en la puerta de la cocina…

Kankuro: TEMARI!!

Temari al escuchar a Kankuro gritar su nombre supuso que había descubierto a shikamaru, por lo cual salio rápidamente de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina…

Kankuro prendió la luz para poder ver mejor al tipo que había estado con su hermana…

Temari: que pasa Kankuro?- pregunto con ironía

Kankuro: que pasa?... pasa que estoy muy a gusto tomando agua cuando veo a un tipo que salio de tu habitación y que pretendía salir del departamento como un ladrón!

Temari: eso es todo?

Kankuro: que mas querías?

Shikamaru: Tks… que problemático

Kankuro: ¬¬

Temari: Kankuro te lo pido por favor… no se lo digas a Gaara!

Kankuro: se lo debería de decir, asi lo mataría!

Shikamaru: O____O

Temari: NOOO Kankuro!

Kankuro: por que rayos no!

Temari: por que… por que…

Shikamaru: somos novios!

Kankuro: so...son… novios!?

Temari: si… y lo amo!

Kankuro: pero el hecho de que sean novios y se… amen… no quiere decir que van a estar haciendo sus porquerías aquí!

Temari: enriéndenos Kankuro por favor!

Kankuro: ¬¬ será mejor que te vallas Shikamaru… antes de que Gaara llegue y te vea aquí

Kankuro se dirigió a su habitación dejando a los dos chicos en la sala…

Temari: tu novia!

Shikamaru: me amas!

Temari: n.n

Shikamaru: en que problemas me metes Temari!

Temari: ¬¬

Shikamaru: entonces que Temari…

Temari: entonces de que?

Shikamaru: si eres mi novia?

Temari: O___O!...

Shikamaru: …

Temari: … si… n.n

Shikamaru: n.n

Temari: nos vemos

Shikamaru: vale

Shikamaru sale del departamento y Temari se dirige a su habitación…

**Fin del capitulo 9**

**bueno, ahora si, despues les traigo el siguiente capitulo jojo, de nuevo perdon si me vuelvo a atarar, oh! grcias a todos los que me dejan review's en este fic &tambien en el de 'Quedate Conmigo', pero pues como ya les habia dicho arriba, no e tenido suficiente inspiracion para hacer o mas bien continuar a esa historia, aperdi aquello que me inspiraba /3 **

**umm, nuevos proyectos? si GENTE si hay, pues tengo en mente hacer otro fic jojo todavia no termino &ya quiero hacer otro, esque desde hace tiempo tengo en la mente una historia que me gustaria interpretarla cobn mis personajes favoritos, es una historia real : ) **

**nos vemos luegin!**


	10. Chapter 10

Que tranza gente lectora! nah pues perdon por subir este capitulo algo tarde, lo que pasa esque no e tenido la oportunidad de continuar con los dos fics como veran de nuevo entre a examenes :S &pues ahorita no puedo reprobar y ¿porque no subiste capitulo antes de entrar a los examenes? porque hace un mes inicie el primer pediodo apenas &'el viernes de la semana pasada me entregaron mi boleta y pues no reprove asi que tratare de no reprobar en este segundo periodo, encerio les pido una gran disculpa no puedo descuidar mis estudios aveces la prepa se complica y yo tengo esas complicaciones :S

ACLARACIONES: como veran se supone que Matsuri tiene amnesia, pero pues desido que no, jajaja ni yo misma se porque tome esa desicion asi que disculpen por ese error asi que espero que entiendan, porque en este capitulo si se acuerda pero solo fue algo temporar no por toda la vida, asi que ya se la saben Matsuri no perdio la memoria para cuando lo lean &'entren en ese momento no se confundan esque se me fue el avion ponerle las aclaraciones de este capitulo. Jojo lo siento! bueno los dejo, ah! simon aver si tengo oportunidad para continuar al otro fic : )

NOTA: Gracias amiga (ya sabes quien es^^) por hacermelo saber, esque no se por donde traigo la cabeza' : )

**Capitulo 10**

En una mañana calurosa, en una habitación se encontraba una chica durmiendo, y a un lado se encontraba un chico pelirrojo durmiendo en un sillón. La chica abrió lentamente los ojos, observo todo el lugar, y al ver al pelirrojo dormido se levanto un poco, tomo la almohada sobre la que estaba recostada y se la lanzo a gaara. Gaara se levanto rápidamente…

Gaara: Matsuri!

Matsuri: que haces aquí??

Gaara: esperando a que despertaras

Matsuri: ya te puedes ir!

Gaara: no pienso moverme de aquí

Matsuri: yo te lo estoy pidiendo

Gaara: este bien… me iré cuando salgas de esta entupida habitación

Matsuri: aaaah!

Gaara: aparte tu y yo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar

Matsuri: hablar de que gaara! De que me besaste pensando que era Katsura!

Gaara: demonios! Si se acuerda de eso!

Matsuri: como lo voy a olvidar gaara!!

Gaara: escucha Matsuri… YO SE DE TU ESTUPIDO PLAN

Matsuri: cual plan? De que hablas?

Gaara: no te hagas la inocente! Por que ese papel ya no te queda!

Matsuri: O______O

Gaara: yo se que mentiste

Matsuri: mentirte en que gaara!

Gaara: tu anduviste saliendo con Sasori solo para darme CELOS!

Matsuri: de que demonios hablas gaara_

Gaara: escuche cuando hablas de eso con Sasori… en el parque… lo recuerdas?

Matsuri: gaara! Yo en verdad lo lame… ME SEGUISTE??

Gaara: ah! Rayos!

Matsuri: como pudiste ser capaz de SEGUIRME!?

Gaara: al igual que tu! Como fuiste capaz de mentirme de esa forma tan cruel y despiadada!

Matsuri: aaaah ahora resulta que yo soy la mala del cuento no?? Y tu que? En que papel quedas… en el bueno de la película? Noooo!!! O ya se te olvido el por que estoy aquí!!!?

Gaara: yo no tuve la culpa!

Matsuri: nooo como crees no fue tu culpa llevar a una loca desquiciada a la fiesta!

Gaara: no fue mi culpa que tu le buscaras pleito!

Matsuri: aaaah ahora la defiendes! Y ella fue la que me busco hasta afuera!

Gaara: no la estoy defendiendo!

Matsuri: por favor gaara desaparece de mi vista!

Gaara: no me voy a ir de aquí! Hasta que me expliques la razón para darme celos!

Matsuri: todavía se te hace poco el haberme llamado ZORRA!

Gaara: ya te dije que no fue mi INTENCION! Solo salio!

Matsuri: que bonito cuidas tus palabras!

Gaara: cuantas veces tengo que decirte que yo no pienso eso de ti!

Matsuri: pero lo dijiste… y yo pienso seguir saliendo con Sasori hasta que tú me pidas disculpas!

Gaara: bien! Si querías darme celos! FELICIDADES! LO LOGRASTE!

El chico pelirrojo rápidamente salio de la habitación azotando la puerta, provocando que las ventanas de la habitación temblaran fuertemente, dejando a una chica castaña llorando sin control.

En la sala de esperas se encontraban los dos hermanos mayores sabakuno, Kankuro y Temari. Gaara sale enfurecido, los dos hermanos al ver a pequeño sabakuno se acercaron rápidamente…

Temari: como esta Matsuri?

Gaara: …

Kankuro: gaara! Responde!

Gaara: …

Temari: habla gaara! Que le paso a Matsuri? Ya reacciono?

Kankuro: por el amor de dios HABLA!!

Kankuro dijo esto sacudiendo bruscamente a el chico pelirrojo…

Gaara: DEMONIOS CALLATE!!!

Gaara empujo a Kankuro, después tomo impulso llevando su puño con gran fuerza hacia el rostro de su hermano Kankuro, el fuerte impulso provoco que Kankuro cayera encima de Temari llevando a los dos hermanos al suelo.

Temari: ERES UN IDIOTA KANKURO! QUITATE DE ENSIMA!

Kankuro: tu!

Gaara: …

Temari: acaso te volviste LOCO GAARA!!?

Gaara observa a sus dos hermanos que aun se encontraban en el suelo con una mirada aterradora, una mirada llena de rabia y furia, algo que sus hermanos nunca habían visto. Llenos de miedo se quedaron observando a gaara desde el suelo, gaara desvió la mirada y salio del hospital, Kankuro y Temari se levantaron del suelo pero aun asi tenían una mirada llena de terror al haber presenciado la furia que llevaba gaara!.

Temari: que es lo que le paso?

Kankuro: Agr! Mi ojo!!!

Temari: eso te lo buscaste por provocarlo!

Kankuro: no lo provoque! El solo… me golpeo!

Temari: hubieras visto tu cara al ver el puño de gaara!! Jajajajajajaja

Temari se suelta a carcajadas mientras su hermano Kankuro se sobaba el cachete y su ojo, el cual se encontraba hinchado y de un color morado.

Kankuro: kusoo! Pedaso de…. pero nose quedara asi me las va a pagar… aunque odio confesar… (Sobandose el ojo)… pega fuerte!

Temari: Jajajajaja,

Aun se seguía carcajeándose, después de unos instantes Temari entro a la habitación donde reposaba su amiga ya que el doctor le había dado el permiso de verla.

Toctoc.

Matsuri: pase!- decía una chica con voz baja y recostada en la cama.

Temari. Hola! Matsuri, ya te sientes mejor?.

Matsuri: si, algo!

Temari: que tienes, pequeña?

Matsuri: nada.- decía aun triste.

Temari: Matsuri, sabes muy bien que no eres buena mintiendo, de todas formas… vi. Como Gaara salio de aquí… furioso… paliaron, cierto?

Matsuri no se contuvo y comenzo a llorar sin control, Temari al ver la reacción de su amiga se acerco a ella para abrazarla y consolarla.

Temari: vamos, todo esta bien, ya no llores.

Matsuri: como no quieres que llore… después de todo… aun sigo amándolo!

Temari: lo se lo se, igual el, solo que debes entender que ese problema se solucionara…

Matsuri: no lo creo

Temari: porque estas tan segura.

Matsuri: Gaara ya supo del "plan"!

Temari: QUEEEEEEEEEEEE? PERO COMO!

Matsuri: se le ocurrió seguirme y ay es donde se entero…

Temari: eso explica porque Gaara trago a esa estupida Katsura.

Matsuri: ya ni me lo recuerdes u.u estoy segura que a Gaara ya lo perdí.

Temari: no digas eso! Además el te sigue amando solo que… el no es cualquier chico… y eso tu lo sabes… digamos que es un poco diferente a los demás.

Matsuri: lo se! Pero de todos modos no por eso tiene el derecho de restregarme en la cara una cosa asi.

Temari: Matsuri!

Matsuri: si?

Temari: quisiera pedirte perdon u.u

Matsuri: perdon? Porque?

Temari: porque por nuestra culpa estas sufriendo, desde que iniciamos el plan has estado peor y ahora mira done estas, en verdad yo nunca quise lastimarte de esta forma.

Matsuri: no debes pedirme perdón! Desde un principio yo acepte esto…

Temari abrazo con mas fuerza a Matsuri ya que la chica de nuevo empezó a llorar, en otro lugar, en un parque se encontraba un chico pelirrojo enojado y a la misma vez triste. Se sentó y se quedo pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido desde la llegada de Matsuri, después de unos instantes no se dio cuenta de que alguien se había sentado junto a el hasta que hablo y reconocí la voz.

Lee: Gaara, te encuentras bien?

Gaara: hola Lee, se, no te preocupes.

Lee: como no quieres que me preocupe, si mi mejor amigo no esta bien.

Gaara: ya no se que hacer, por primera vez me siento raro, no se, extraño.

Lee: lo dices por Matsuri, cierto?

Gaara: si!

Lee: has tratado de hablar con ella?

Gaara: es muy difícil hablar con ella, es una terca, testaruda… Agr!

Lee: umm… es como tú…

Gaara: …

Lee: abr, porque razón trajiste a Katsura a la fiesta?

Gaara: para vengarme de Matsuri.

Lee: por eso la utilizaste? Y al menos, ella lo sabe?

Gaara: si, ella acepto, pero nunca pensé que se saliera de control, por mi culpa Matsuri esta en el hospital…

Lee: no seas malo contigo mismo, por algún motivo esta pasando esto… talvez… ustedes no deberían estar juntos… o talvez si

Gaara: no te entiendo

Lee: por un motivo las cosas pasan, talvez la vida quiere enseñarte que estar con una chica significa, besarla si no que también se trata de amor y por eso te esta haciendo esta prueba.

Gaara: hmph! Que estupideces dices.

Lee: para ti son estupideces porque aun no entiendes muy bien lo que es el "amor verdadero" a comparación de Matsuri ella te ama con todo su ser

Gaara: que me sugieres?

Lee: lo correcto ahora es darle el tiempo para que ella entienda, ya cuando los dos se sientan mejor hablen y veras que todo saldrá bien.

Gaara: quizás tengas razón!

Lee: veras que si y cuando ya allá pasado la tormenta después viene la calma:)

Lee le dio un pequeño abrazo a su amigo en señal de apoyo cosa que Gaara no supo como correspondérselo pero termino dándole las gracias después Naruto apareció con Hinata agarrados de la mano, al parecer iban a dirección al hospital, pero cuando el rubio noto que Gaara y Lee estaban hay se detuvieron para saludarlos.

Naruto: ey! Que onda que hacen aquí?

Lee: hola Naruto, hola Hinata.

Gaara: vas al hospital?

Hinata: ya reacciono Matsuri?

Gaara: si, ahorita debería estar con Temari y Kankuro.

Naruto: y tu porque estas aquí, deberías estar ahorita con ella?

Gaara: hmph!

Lee: como veras Naruto, ahorita ella no lo quiere ver.

Hinata: aun sigue molesta verdad?

Lee: si

Hinata se suelta de Naruto para dirigirse hacia Gaara.

Hinata: Gaara, veras que todo saldrá bien, ella te ama solo que… necesita tiempo.

Gaara: ya que

**Fin del Capitulo 10**

Que tranza gente de nuevo, bueno espero que dejen sus review's encerio que este fic ustedes lo sacan adelante, yo no, si no todos los que me dejan buenas criticas, los que me ayudan a continuar &a los que les gusta : ) encerio muchas gracias por ese gran apoyo. &pues para que les miento tardadere de nuevo de subir el siguiente capitulo ando ocupada por la escuela y entre otras cosas. simon! nos leemos en otro lado. se cuidan sayo (YY)


End file.
